


Kpop Requests [CLOSED]

by SparklyYuta



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Beta/Omega, Big Brothers, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Dates, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Little Brothers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Rutting, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sharing Clothes, Single Parents, Size Difference, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf Mates, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Tags will be added as more chapters are posted!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as more chapters are posted!

Hello!!

I'm here with another thing, but this one will only be updated when i get requests!! Which will most likely be really rare.

You can make requests for this story if you want, as long as its with a ship from any of the groups i tagged.

You can think of any scenario you want! But if it makes me uncomfortable, i have the right to refuse writing it!

If you want to make a request, you can tell me it in the comments of this chapter, go to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittysisii?s=09) or you can click on my curious cat link in my twitter bio!!

That's all i have to say now i think, so look forward to the requests!!!!

Edit: this used to be abo requests only, which explains why the first 20 chapters are based on that. You can request whatever you want though! I still have the right to refuse writing it tho


	2. HaeMin + hidden relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's parents always supported him in whatever choices he made, but Jaemin wasnt one of those choices.

Donghyuck laid in bed, about ready to drift off to sleep when he heard a light tap on his window. He Shifted, turning to look over at it, and he lets out a soft gasp when he sees someone perched in front if it.

“J-jaemin?” Donghyuck panics slightly as he flicks his gaze away from the alpha, and looks over at the door of his bedroom. “Wh-what are doing here? My parents will kill me if they find out your here.” He says as he slides out of bed, going to help the alpha inside.

“Well, i'm sorry, i just missed you so much. I can't see you that much now since our parents had to seperate us.” Jaemin said with a pout, his arms coming to wrap around the omega's waist.

Donghyuck lets out a small huff of air as he looks back at the door. “I know, i missed you too, Jae. But it's midnight. If my parents hear anything in here, they'll have both if our heads in a wall and you know it.” He lays his head on Jaemin's shoulder as he speaks.

“Unfortunately, i do know that… I wish they weren't so against us though… I mean, shouldn't they be glad we even found people we're compatible with?” Jaemin mutters into Donghyuck's hair.

“They should… But they don't for stupid reasons…” Donghyuck pulls away and goes to sit on the edge of his bed. “I can't believe them.. I've waited my entire life to find someone i love, and they supported me… but once i find love, they're against it as soon as they know who it is…”

Jaemin goes to sit on the bed next to the omega, one of his hands coming up to rub the omega's back, subtly scenting him as he does. “Well, don't worry.. Just a few months left until we both graduate high school, and then we can finally move away from our parents, live our own lives.”

“I hope we can do that. I really do. But what if it doesn't work, Jaemin? What if our parents refuse to let us move out?” Jaemin stops Donghyuck's negative thoughts from coming with a soft peck on the lips.

“Like i said, Hyuckie. It'll work out, just trust me ok? I won't let it happen any other way.” Jaemin says, pulling Donghyuck into his side. "They won't try anything as long as they dont know we're still together." He adds on in a soft voice

“I should get going now. My parents don't know I'm gone.” Jaemin says and moves to stand up, but Donghyuck's hand grabs at the sleeve of his jacket.

“Wait, um.. Can't you stay? Just a little bit longer? Just until i fall asleep.” The omega asks, and Jaemin feels his heart flutter at how adorable he looks.

“Just for a but then, ok?” The alpha says softly, before he crawls back onto the bed, with Donghyuck nuzzling his face into Jain's chest.

“Thank you, Jae..” Donghyuck mutters, his arms wrapping around Jaemin's torso, and the alpha's arms wrap around his waist. “i love you…” he adds on quietly, and the alpha presses a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Love you too, Hyuckie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus probably usn't what the cc anon who requested this wanted, but i hope you enjoyed it 👉👈 even though it isn't very good, or very long... I couldve done better, its so short but i wasnt entirely sure how to continue on 😭😭😭😭
> 
> Edit: i realize i didn't post this properly, so i'm sorry for any confusion! I fixed it though!!


	3. YoungWoon + Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun wants to confess after months of pining after Dowoon, and it doesnt go right the first time.

Younghyun ate quietly beside his small group of friends - who were still louder then half the restaurant somehow.

His mind was on something else though instead of his food. He was thinking about a certain omega who sat across from him. Of course he didn't make that obvious, not when said omega's brothers were surrounding him.

Younghyun couldn't exactly start a conversation with Dowoon without one of the omega's brothers popping into the convo and ruining it, making Younghyun feel a bit awkward in the process.

He glanced over at them as the thought passes his head, and spares a quick glance at Dowoon who was already looking at him.

With a little tilt of his head towards the door, they both quickly get up, leaving the table before the 3 alphas could notice them.

Younghyun lets out a small breath once they're outside, not feeling so tense anymore now that he wasn't around so much pheromones.

“You ok, Hyun hyung? You looked like something was bothering you back there.” Dowoon's voice brought him back out of his small haze.

“Ah, no, don't worry about it. I was just thinking.” Younghyun says as he glances back inside, just in time to see the 3 alphas they ditched start to panic once they noticed the two of them were gone.

/Damn/.

They figured out faster then he thought they would.

“Actually, Dowoon, i do have something i wanted to talk with you about.” He says a bit quickly, watching as the alphas inside start looking around.

Dowoon looks back at him, tilting his head slightly. “What is it?”

“Would you- um, can-can we-” Younghyun let out a huff of air as he stumbled over his words. “Would you like to be my-”

“Dowoon, Younghyun, there you two are.” Wonpil says as he steps outside, walking toward the duo.

“Ah, sorry hyung, did we worry you.” Dowoon says, looking over at the alpha.

“Yeah you worried us, Sungjin hyung was aboutta start trashing the place.” Wonpil says, before his gaze travels over to Younghyun. “What were you both doing out here anyways?” As he speaks, he subconsciously pulls Dowoon closer to him, which confuses the omega.

“We just- we wanted some fresh air. Plus it was too loud in there.” Younghyun says, rubbing at the back of his head, avoiding the younger alpha's gaze.

“uh-huh..” Wonpil hums, before looking back at the door just as Jaehyung and Sungjin step out.

“Why'd you guys leave us? I almost trashed the place.” Sungjin says, and Dowoon rolls his eyes

“Wonpil hyung said that already, Sungjin hyung.” The omega says before moving away from Wonpil. “Are we done here then? Can we go home?”

“Of course we can, little brother.” Jaehyung says, throwing his arms around Dowoon's shoulders.

“If you guys are gonna head home, then i should leave to.” Younghyun says, and as he's about to leave, Dowoon calls him.

“Wait, Younghyun hyung, you wanted to ask me something earlier before Wonpil hyung came out. What was it? You were asking if i wanted to be your,” Dowoon pauses to try and think of a word, before he shrugs. “That's all you managed to say actually.”

Younghyun opened his mouth to speak, subconsciously glancing over at the three alphas surrounding Dowoon. “Um.. Well, i just-”

“Were you gonna ask him to date you?” Jaehyung asks blandly, and a blush covers both Dowoon's and Younghyun's faces.

“Uh..” Younghyun rubbed at the back of his head. “Maybe..”

Wonpil's arms tighten around Dowoon's shoulders. “If you wanna date our baby brother, you could have asked us first. We gotta make sure you're right for him.”

Dowoon looks back at Wonpil with a small pout. “Why must you guys scare him? He's a friend, not some random alpha.” The omega pulls away from His youngest brother as he talks.

“You three stay here,while we go talk, ok? You guys have no part in this.” Dowoon tells them, and his brothers stay put as he grabs Younghyun's hand, pulling him down the street.

Once they are a good distance away, Younghyun gently pulls his hand away from the omega's. “That.. Definitely wasn't how i wanted to ask you…”

“Well… You can ask properly now if you want…” Dowoon seemed shy as he spoke, gently kicking at the ground with his shoe.

Younghyun watches the omega for a few seconds before nodding, biting his lip as he does. “Alright then. Um, Dowoon, i've debated asking you this for…A /really/ long time and… I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?” He felt his face flush more with every word that left his lips.

Dowoon is equally flushed, but he has a smile on his face. “Of course i will, hyung.”

Younghyun feels a weight leave his shoulder, and before he knows it, he's scooping Dowoon Up into his arms, causing the omega to let out possibly the cutest giggle he's ever heard from him.

Once he lets Dowoon back down on the ground, with his arms still looped around the younger's waist. “I promise you won't regret agreeing.”

“I know i won't.” Dowoon says,before leaning up slightly to press a small kiss against Younghyun's lips, and giggles again at the dark red that covers the alpha's cheeks.

“My brothers won't be so easy on you though.”

“Trust me, i already know they won't.” Younghyun says, a wide smile on his face as he holds the omega close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really cute to write and i'm very proud of it! uwu hope you guys like it!!!


	4. Omega!Dowoon + Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon begins doubting himself as a perfect member for his band.

Dowoon sat in his room, lightly tapping his drumsticks against each other to fill the silence of the room. This is probably the 5th time he's been alone today, and it's still as scary as the first few times.

His thoughts start to turn on him again, just like before.

They begin eating away at him just like before.

And his eyes begin to well up with unshed tears just like before.

“You're just a dumb omega”

“You should've been an alpha”

“Your parents would be ashamed, they didn't want an omega, you know that”

Dowoon sniffled, blinking his eyes harshly to get rid of the tears, his drumsticks dropped at his sides now as his hands come up to rub at his eyes.

“You should leave the group”

“It was supposed to be all alphas, you think theyre gonna keep you?”

He lets out a weak sob, he brings his knees up a bit, his heels digging into the bed slightly and his sleeves drag against his cheeks as tears slipped and fell.

“Leave me alone..” He mutters in a weak voice, “why won't you leave me alone…?” His voice cracks as more sobs build up in his chest, and he refuses to let them out, causing him to heave in an uncomfortable way.

He doesn't hear the footsteps coming from outside the door, and he doesn't bother looking up when he hears the door click open.

He shivers and shudders from the force of his breath, and he flinches when a hand comes to rest on his knee. He slowly flicks his gaze up to look at who the hand belonged to and he feels another sob leave him as he makes contact with the youngest alpha.

“Dowoon? You ok, love?” Wonpil asked gently, his eyes held worry as he sat on the bed in front of Dowoon.

“You-you guys won't kick m-me out of the group right?” Dowoon's voice is so small and weak, and it makes Wonpil's alpha instincts kick in at how upset his baby omega looks.

“No, of course we wouldn't, why do you think that, babe?”

“Be-because I'm-i’m an ome-omega,” Dowoon lets out a sob, and Wonpil's heart clenches at the sight. “I-i was supposed to-to be an alpha.”

“Did something happen? Why is Dowoon crying?” Wonpil turns to see Jaehyung and Sungjin standing at the door.

Wonpil frowns, as he glances back at Dowoon. “He thinks we would kick him out of the band just because he's an omega.” The youngest alpha says, a bit hurt that Dowoon would think that at all.

“Dowoonie,” Jaehyung says softly. “I told you to stop thinking like that before, haven't i?” he moves to go sit on the other side of the omega as he speaks. “Why do you keep letting your thoughts get like that..?” His voice is gentle as he talks.

“I-i don't mean t-to.” Dowoon is starting to cry again, more forceful then before now, making it hard for him to breathe. “I'm just-just scared you guys might leave me.”

“And why would we do that?” Younghyun is in the room now, standing at the foot of the bed with Sungjin.

“Dowoon, we love you as an omega, and we'd love you the same as an alpha or beta, but just because you didn't meet someone's expectations, doesn't mean you failed at life, or that you should beat yourself up about it.” Sungjin says calmly, watching as Wonpil moves to pull Dowoon into his neck, where his scent gland was in a way to help the omega calm down.

“Don't you ever think we would kick you out, babe. We love you too much to even think of that.” Wonpil says softly.

“I'm- i'm sorry…” Dowoon mutters, his voice a little hoarse. “I-i didn't mean to think th-that way…”

“We know you didn't, love. But i guess this just proves that we need to spoil you more than we already do.” Wonpil says with a casual shrug.

“Wait what?” Dowoon pulls away from Wonpil's shoulder to look at the young alpha with wide eyes, and glances at the other alohas in the room too. “Hy-hyungs you don't have to do that-”

He gets pulled back against Jaehyung's chest suddenly and as he tries to pull away, he feels hands slide up his sides, making him flinch and twitch away at the ticklish feeling. “Wait no don't tickle-” Hes not able to finish his sentence as Wonpil began moving his fingers against the sensitive areas on Dowoon's sides, smiling as he sees the omega try to hold back his laughs.

“Hy-gyung, please-” Dowoon began letting out giggles that made the alphas burst into smiles. “Please hyung, my stomach is starting to hurt!”

Wonpil chuckled as he pulled his hands away, watching as Dowoon calmed down from his giggle fit. “You feel better?” He asks, and he feels his cheeks begin to ache from how big his smile is as Dowoon nods.

“Yeah, i am.” He says softly, letting Jaehyung wipe the remnants of tears off his cheeks.

“Good.” Younghyun speaks up, and the omega looks over at him. “How about we all go watch a movie then? Hm? To take our minds off of everything and so that we can smother our omega in cuddles?”

“I call first cuddles then!” Jaehyung says, already wrapping his arms around Dowoon's waist, his glasses shifting slightly as he rests his cheek against the omega's shoulder.

“No fair, you always cuddle him first.” Wonpil pouts.

Dowoon feels as if his heart is about to burst as he listens to the two alphas bicker. He doesn't know why he ever felt so bad about himself. It's clear that they all love him very much, and maybe more than he knows they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished another request, yay!! uwu hope you guys like it!!


	5. ChanHo + Gentle Alpha, Stubborn Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wants to help Minho with his heat, but the omega is too stubborn to admit he really needs the help until he's actually in heat.

“You're gonna regret refusing help once you're heat starts you know?” Jisung comments, watching as Minho plops down in the chair across from him.

“Shut up, i don't need help. I don't want help either.” Minho says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Ok, don't say i didn't tell you so once the first wave hits. You're gonna be crying for Chan once it does.” Jisung shrugs as he glances back at his phone to continue playing his video game.

Minho only rolls his eyes. Just Because he's an omega doesnt mean hes gonna need help from an alpha like Jisung, Woojin or Felix. He can spend his heat alone, he doesn't need an alpha's help.

“you know,” Jisung pauses as Minho groans. “Since it's your first heat, you're gonna really need Chan's help, whether you want it or not, your inner omega is gonna be screaming for him or any other alpha in the vicinity.”

“Shut up already.” Minho says, standing up and leaving. He walks into the living area where Chan was sitting with Seungmin, and his legs carry him towards his room faster so that he can ignore the lead alpha.

But things don't always go his way.

“Minho, can we talk for a moment?” Chan's voice calls from behind him, and Minho has no choice but to turn to him, seeing the alpha already up and walking over to him.

“What is it?” Minho asks once Chan is beside him. “If it's about my heat, i don't wanna hear it.”

Chan rubs the back if his neck. “I know you don't want my help with it, but i just worry, Minho. When Woojin went through his first heat alone, it scared me because he was hurting himself.” The alpha crosses his arms, and Minho picks up on the worried look that glazes over Chan's eyes. “I don't want the same thing to happen to you.”

“It won't.” Minho says, and turns to leave but Chan gently grabs his elbow and pulls him back, making the omega flinch as he presses the back of his hand to Minho's forehead.

“You're burning up already. Won't be long until the first wave hits…” Chan says as Minho pulls away. “If you change your mind about needing help, or even just having me in there with you, just tell me.”

“Yeah sure, i'll let you know.” Minho says, turning again and walking off to his room.

No one bothers him for the rest of the day thankfully, so he's able to have a couple hours to himself. When he falls asleep later that night, he feels fine, but hours later, around 1 in the morning, he wakes up to scorching hot pain in his lower stomach.

He lets out a pained yelp as he rolls onto his side, completely ignoring his hair, slick with sweat sticking to his skin.

The only thing on his mind is how much pain he's going through, and how wet he is between his thighs.

He made a mistake, a big one at that as the pain only seems to get worse the longer he stays there.

Luckily someone seems to sense his distress, because a knock sounds from his door a couple moments later.

It hurts too much to get up out of bed to open it, so he only lets out a weak sob at the heat circling low in his stomach.

By the scent that's wafting through the gaps of the door, he can tell its their lead alpha, and without thinking, he calls out to him. 

“C-chan..” He says, hopefully loud enough to be heard, and he feels relief flood through him as the doorknob turns and the door is pushed open.

Chan pokes his head in, and upon seeing Minho curled up on the bed, holding his stomach rather uncomfortably, he steps inside the room, closing the door behind him so that the omega's smell doesn't bother the other alphas.

“Minho, you ok?” Chan asks as he walks over to the bed.

“Yeah, i'm /totally/ fine, Chan, it definitely doesn't feel like i'm being burned from the inside.” Minho growls. Even in pain, he manages to bite back still.

“Sorry, i uh, shouldn't have asked.” Chan rubs at the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward. Minho hasn't given him any permission to help him yet, and he can't do much until the omega says something.

“Can you not just sit there? If that's all your gonna do then get out.” Minho snaps, before letting out a small yelp in pain.

The fire beneath his skin burns so bright, but it fades quickly as a hand brushes across his neck and he finds himself subconsciously leaning into the touch.

“I told you to let me help you earlier..” Chan said gently, running his hand down the omega's back, before carefully touching the sliver of exposed skin on the omega's hip, making Minho whimper slightly qt the cold touch on his heated skin.

“Shut up about that, i didn't know it would feel like a fire was in my stomach..”

“Didn't Felix or Jisung tell you something about how it would feel?” Chan asks, moving up on the bed more as he does.

“No…” Minho says with a small pout on his lips, still preening slightly under Chan's touch.

“I'm sure they did but you didn't bother to listen because of how stubborn you are.” Chan said with a soft chuckle, both his hands now rubbing at the omega's exposed stomach.

“Hush..” Minho muttered, a bit flustered at being in this situation in the first place. “At least it isn't that bad right now..”

“But it will get worse later.” Chan points out and Minho rolls his eyes.

“Just shut up and help me, it hurts too much for me to actually argue with you.” Minho growls slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, as you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want to write smut for them because i can't do that somehow with stray kids 😔 but i hope you guys enjoy this anyway!!


	6. JackGyeom + First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes off suppressants for the first time in years and Yugyeom helps him during his heat.

“Gyeomie!!” Jackson exclaimed, throwing his arms around his taller boyfriend, and making him stumble forward a bit.

“Hey Seunnie, where have you been all day?” Yugyeom asked as Jackson slid off his back to stand in front of him.

“I was talking to Mark about something.”

“Something?” Yugyeom tilts his head, brows furrowing subconsciously.

“Something that'll benefit the both of us.” Jackson says with a smile, before grabbing his boyfriend's hand. “Come on, i'll tell you in the room.” He says before dragging the alpha off.

Once they were in the room, Jackson found it harder to contain his excitement.

“Ok, so what's got you all happy?” Yugyeom asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jackson comes to stand between his legs, his hands resting on the alpha's shoulders.

“You know how i've been on suppressants ever since i presented because of our schedule?” the omega asks, and Yugyeom nods.

“Yeah, you complain about it every day.” Yugyeom says and chuckles at the pout on Jackson's lips, but it disappears as fast as it came.

“Well, i have finally decided to stop taking them since we have a few months off.” Jackson says and Yugyeom looks serious suddenly.

“Wait, really? Seunnie are you sure? It's been a couple years since you started taking them, who knows what would happen if you stop suddenly.” The alpha looked worried and Jackson kneeled down, letting his hands cup the younger's face.

“I'll be fine, Gyeomie. I know that because i kinda stopped taking them last week.” Jackson confesses and he watches as a pout crosses Yugyeom's face.

“Why didn't you tell me then?”

“Cause i knew you'd worry.” Jackson says, before continuing, “besides, you should be happy. That means i get to spend my first heat ever with you.”

Yugyeom seems to perk up at that. “Do you know when your heat should be starting? So we can know if we have time to prepare a separate room for us.”

“Well,” Jackson drags out the word, and Yugyeom groans. 

“What does that mean?”

“It kinda might start sometime today or tomorrow.” Jackson says as he stands up, fiddling with his fingers.

“What? Jackson, we need time to prepare for these things, why didn't you say something sooner?” Yugyeom asks as he stands up as well.

“Even if i did say something, all the heat rooms that the company has are taken, and i don't wanna go to some crummy hotel where people could find us and see us.”

“Jackson, you know that means that if you slip into heat, the others will most likely here us?”

“Isn't that kind of thrilling though?”

Yugyeom hangs his head. “If i didn't know any better, I'd say you want to get caught.”

“Don't worry so much, Gyeomie. We can be quiet.” Jackson says, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom's neck. “Now cuddle me until the first wave hits, i wanna smell like you.”

Yugyeom won't deny how much his inner alpha loved the sound of that.

▪◾⬛◾▪

It's around 2 in the morning when Yugyeom is woken up by a bunch of whimpering and squirming. His eyes snap open only to see Jackson curled in on himself, his hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead, and his face scrunched up in pain.

His instincts kick in faster than his brain does, and he's up and between Jackson's legs within a few seconds, already helping him remove his sweaty clothing.

“Gyeom, alpha, help..” Jackson pleads, his hands reaching up to grab the younger, and Yugyeom shushes him.

“I will, Seunnie, but you need to stay quiet, ok? We can't wake the others.” Yugyeom says, pushing Jackson's wet hair out of his face.

Jackson nods, understanding what he has to do, so for extra precaution he grabs one of the small pillows on their bed, and brings it in front of their chest.

Yugyeom thinks he might combust. How was he blessed with such a beautiful omega?

He breaks out of his little haze when Jackson whimpers into the pillow, his thighs threatening to clamp down around Yugyeom's hips.

“Ok, baby, ok, let me help you, alright? Just breathe.” Yugyeom says, undoing his own pants. His head is spinning from the sweet scent gushing off of Jackson, but he manages to focus enough to not let himself slip into that primal headspace.

With a shaky hand, he gathers some of the slick coating Jackson's thigh, and covers his cock with the substance.

He feels his hips twitch at the contact slightly, and it's times like this that he's glad that omegas don't really need much prep.

“Seunnie,” He grabs the omega's attention. “If i hurt you, tell me, ok?” He says in a hushed tone, and he doesn't move until he sees Jackson nod.

“Ok, now bite the pillow, alright?” Jackson does, and Yugyeom lines himself up with the omega's slicked entrance before pushing in, slowly and gently so he doesnt hurt his omega.

Jackson lets out soft whimpers and muffled mewls as Yugyeom bottoms out, relieved that the heat has subsided, and he bites into the pillow harder as the alpha grabs his thighs and holds them up a bit.

Its obvious Yugyeom is trying to make as little noise as possible, but the wet slide of Jackson's slick is still pretty apparent.

Yugyeom bites his lip, feeling his breathing become a bit labored as he tried to keeping his hips steady, and his noises down.

It was hard to keep quiet though when Jackson was clenching down on him so hard.

“G-gyeomie, more..” Jackson begs quietly. “Wan-want more..”

Yugyeom really feels like he might pop a knot at how fucked out Jackson already looks, and at how pretty he sounds.

“I'll try, sweetheart, but remember i need to be quiet too..” Yugyeom mutters, moving his hands down Jackson's thighs, moving them to grasp at his hips instead. It's easier to grip now, and Yugyeom finds it harder to keep his hips under control.

“Fuck, Seunnie..” He groans quietly, noticing Jackson's moans become a bit high pitched at the small pick up in Yugyeom’s pace.

He knows that Jackson might be getting a bit too vocal, but he can't find it in himself to tell him to be quiet.

He can't even keep himself quiet, his breathing becoming a bit harsher with every thrust into the omega. 

He feels heat swirl in his stomach as he approaches his release, the only things he hears is his rapid heartbeat and the obscene squelch of slick.

“Gyeo-gyeomie, ‘m-'m gonna cum.” Jackson whimpers in a meek voice, a few tears pricking at his eyes from the pleasure.

“Me too, Seunnie..” Yugyeom says softly, moving his hands to rest on either side of Jackson's head. In the new position, Jackson lets out a mewl, louder than he should be, and Yugyeom moves to pillow up to his mouth.

“Shh.. Remember Seunnie, gotta be quiet remember.” He says and Jackson does. He tries to keep biting the pillow to muffle his moans, and it becomes too much for the omega as the knot in his stomach snaps, making him twitch slightly as his orgasm trashes through him, white strings covering his stomach and pillow.

Yugyeom finds it hard to hold on much longer as well at how tight Jackson gets, and he doesnt mean to, but his knot ends up blowing, catching onto Jackson's rim before latching the both of them into place.

All that can be hear is their heavy breathing, and the slight shuffle of sheets.

Through the haze over his mind, Jackson manages to speak, “did-did you just knot me?”

Yugyeom's head snaps up, eyes wide with worry.”shit, Jackson, i'm sorry i didn't mean to-” He was cut off when arms wrapped around neck.

“Shut up, i don't mind it, Yugyeomie.” Yugyeom’s mouth goes dry as he watches eyes begin to sparkle with gold.

“But what if you get pregnant? Schedules are gonna start up soon again and-”

“Why do you worry so much?” Jackson rolls his eyes, before moving to roll Yugyeom onto his side, cuddling his face into the alpha's neck. “Just be quiet and sleep, we can worry about that after my heat is over.”

Yugyeom has no choice but to comply, considering his knot won't go down for 20 minutes anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu JackGyeom is great, i love them


	7. WooChan + Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan hides the fact that his heat is coming upon him, and when it hits him, it hits him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.4k words. Whoever requested thia, i hope you enjoy!

“Chan, are you really gonna go on suppressants?” Jisung asks, brows furrowed with worry as he watches the omega open the pill bottle.

“I have to. If i don't, i can disrupt the schedule again like last time. I don't want to waste everyone else’s time because of my heat.” Chan says, pouring two pills into his hand, and grabbing his glass of water.

Jisung frowns slightly. “Chan, you can mess yourself up if you keep going on and off suppressants.. You can really hurt yourself..”

“We've had enough breaks, Jisung. If we have another break for my heat, we won't be able to finish the album in time.” Chan says before slipping the pills into his mouth, tossing his head back as he takes a drink of his water to wash the pills down. “I'll get off of them again after the comeback and the promotions.”

“You're hurting yourself a lot, Chan.. Be careful taking those pills alright?” Jisung says, and Chan reassures the still-unpresented male with a smile.

“I will. I always am, aren't i?” Chan says, before patting Jisung's shoulder, then walking off to the practice room where everyone was waiting for him and Jisung.

💙💙💙

They've been practicing the new choreography all day, and were only now starting their break. The practice room was covered in all their scents mixing ad intertwining with one another, making it a bit stuffy and hard to breathe sometimes.

The alphas and betas in the room were all sitting down against a wall, and Jeongin, their baby omega, hands them all water bottles. The omegas were still a bit busy with trying to perfect certain moves of the choreography even though it isn't necessary.

Chan was on the other end of the room, closer to the opened door, hoping to get some fresh air. The alphas were projecting their smells more then usual, which made it harder for Chan to focus right on the choreo.

He had messed up more times then he usually does, but nobody picked up on it besides the male he spoke too earlier.

“Chan, are you ok?” Jisung asks, his hand coming up to rub at Chan's shoulder. He sees how the omega flinches at his touch, and his brows furrow slightly as he draws his hand back. “Chan…?”

The omega raised his head after a couple seconds with an unconvincing smile on his lips. “Yeah, Jisung?”

“The pills wore off didn't they?”

“What- no, of course they didn't, that's impossible.” Chan defends.

“Really? Because you only ever flinch when i touch you during your heats or anything like that.” Jisung frowned. “Chan, stop practice and get some help, please.”

Chan deflates slightly, a frown on his face. “I already told you, Sung, i can't. The album drops in a few days and we need to be ready to perform so we can't miss anymore days then we already have because of Felix and Jeongin's heats.”

“Woojin is gonna be pissed. He's courting you, why dont you just quit for the day and have him help?”

“Trust me, i know he will be.. But i cant quit..” Chan sighed, before sliding down to the ground.

“When you stop being stubborn, tell me so i can get Woojin or /someone/ for you.” Jisung says and once he sees Chan nod, he turns to walk back to the others.

💙💙💙

Chan regrets not listening to Jisung, because now he's suffering in the bathroom away from where everyone else is.

His stomach clenched almost uncomfortably with the heat that swirled inside him. He doesn't know how he made it out of the practice room before his scent spiked, but he does know he won't be able to get back there without falling over.

He can't risk going outside like this either. He's too vulnerable, and there's too much alpha staff members roaming the hallway for him to go back in this state.

So he dealt with the pain, whimpering and whining as he slid down against the wall. He knew his pants were ruined by now just by how they were sticking to his thighs uncomfortably.

He wanted to cry out at how painful it was, the suppressant pills he had taken earlier only making the pain seem a thousand times worse now that they wore off completely.

He hears talking outside, and faint footsteps coming closer, and before he knows it, he's whining out to whoever could hear him -he doesn't even /care/ if a random alpha gets him anymore- he just wants the pain to go away.

💙💙💙

Moments earlier, after Chan was gone way longer than necessary, Seungmin speaks up. “Where's Chan? We should have gotten back to practicing 5 minutes ago.”

Woojin looks up from where he was sitting next to Jeongin and Minho. “You mean he's not back yet?”

“He said he was going to the bathroom didn't he? Maybe he has a stomach ache.” Jeongin says, watching as the oldest alpha stands up, walking over to the rest of the group.

“he was perfectly fine earlier, i don't think it was that.” Seungmin says, glancing around at the others, before his gaze lands on a nervous looking Jisung. “Jisung?”

Said male looks up, over at the others who were now looking at him and he subconsciously shrinks under their gazes. “Uh… Yeah?”

“Do you know something?” Woojin spoke this time, his eyes narrowing when Jisung avoids his gaze.

“Uh.. Well… i should've told you earlier.. But Chan's heat was coming up soon..” He flinches slightly when Hyunjin and Woojin's scents spike slightly -he may not have presented yet, but he's still majorly affected by their scents. “He took suppressants to keep from slipping and now i think he's hit it early because of all the stress and work he's been doing.”

Jisung shrinks under their gazes and he flinches when they all walk past him in a hurried manner.

“You should've said something earlier Jisung, what if something bad happened to him.” Woojin said before leaving the room after the others, going to look for their pack omega.

It's a few minutes of searching all the rooms on their floor, and Woojin is getting more anxious as the seconds pass by.

It isn't until he passes the bathrooms that he feels his inner alpha relax just slightly when he picks up Chan's scent, and he can hear the whines and whimpers coming from the oldest omega.

He knocks on the door softly, pressing his ear against the door. “Chan?” He earns a whine in response. “Chan, babe, open the door.”

By now the others had started surrounding the door as well, waiting for Chan to be able to open the door.

“Hu-hurts.. Can't mo-move..” Chan cries, and Woojin feels his heart clench at how much pain the omega's voice holds.

Woojin turns to Jeongin, his hand still on the locked door. “Jeongin, can you go get one of the staff members to unlock the door? Make sure its an omega one, i don't trust random alphas around him.” 

The baby omega nods, before turning and rushing off to find a staff member.

“Who's gonna help him out once we get in?” Felix asks, looking between Woojin and the other two alphas.

“Whoever he wants to help him.” Woojin answers, and he moves out of the way once Jeongin comes back with an omega staff member who unlocks the door.

“Thank you.” Woojin says before opening the door, and poking his head in, Jeongin's head poking into the bathroom below him.

“Chan?” Jeongin asks, brows furrowed in worry once his eyes land on Chan's form laying on the floor, shaking and twitching in pain.

Woojin opens the door more, and Chan lifts his head up off the ground to look at the group.

The omega's hair was stuck to his forehead, a thick layer of sweat covering him, and his cheeks were flushed a dark pink.

Jeongin had ducked out of the room when Woojin, Hyunjin and Changbin's scents spiked up at the smell the oldest omega was letting off.

Chan's eyes were filled with tears, and the alphas’ hearts clenched slightly. The omega opened his.mouth to speak, before he drops his head back the ground as another wave hits him, causing a pained moan to leave him.

Seungmin sighs and pushes past the alphas, who growled at him but he ignored them. As a beta, Seungmin had a job to do, and that was to even out the pheromones that everyone was letting off.

“You three all need to calm down, you're making it worse for him.” Seungmin says, running a hand through Chan's hair. “Channie, babe, i need you to look at me.”

Woojin glanced over at everyone else as Seungmin spoke to Chan, and he was about to get everyone to leave, before he heard a soft whisper of his name.

“Woo… Wooj-jin…” Chan's voice is weak, but the alpha can hear him clearly as he turns back to look at the omega laying on the floor.

Seungmin looks up at him, his brows furrowed slightly. “He wants you to help him, Woojin.” He says, glancing back down at the omega. “He doesn't want anyone else.”

Woojin glances at the others again, who have already began to leave, before he goes back over to Chan. “I'll take him back to the dorm. You guys continue practice or go out somewhere, ok?” he tells Seungmin, and the beta nods, before leaving the room.

He pulls his jacket off and wraps it around Chan, before he lifts the omega up off the ground, and carrying him out of the bathroom.

💙💙💙

It's not exactly easy for him to hold back until they get to the dorm.

Chan's scent only seems to get stronger and sweeter by the second, and he feels a little suffocated by it, not to mention the omega kept nipping and sucking at his neck as he carried him inside.

“W-woojinn, t-tummy hurts..” He mutters against the aloha's ear, and Woojin hums softly.

“I know Chan, let's just get up to a room first before we do anything about it, ok?” Woojin rubs at the omega's back, totally ignoring the fact that the front of his shirt and pants are probably soaked in the omega's slick, and is clinging to his skin uncomfortably.

Once they get inside and to a room, Chan is sliding out of Woojin's arms and pulling at the alpha's shirt, wanting it off.

“Chan, babe, wait a second.” Woojin says, grabbing Chan's hands and backing him up onto the bed. “I'm gonna need you to clear your head for me first ok?”

Chan, even though he's still in a lot of pain, manages to nod, trying his hardest to get rid of the fog that laid over his mind. “Ok..” He says softly.

“Look,” Woojin says, kneeling down in front of the omega, and he knew making him wait any longer probably wasn't that good for him, but he needed to say something first, “this is your first heat that /i'm/ spending with you, correct?” A nod. “i'm gonna need you to be sure that you want it to be me, ok?”

“I do want it to be you.” Chan manages to say, and Woojin purses his lips.

“You remember the promise we made about this don't you?” Woojin asks, tilting his head slightly.

Chan nods, blinking away from Woojin. “That-that once i choose to sp-spend my heat with you, then that means i trust you en-enough to be my mate…”

“And are you sure you can see me as one?”

Chan nods again, more confident this time. “Yes, i do, the only mate i want.” The heat was beginning to swirl in his lower stomach again, and he doesn't have enough time to say anything to the alpha, before Woojin is already pushing him back onto the bed more.

Chan lays there, pliant as Woojin removes the sweater he gave the omega, and then he slowly peels the rest of Chan's clothes off as well.

There was a thin layer of sweat covering Chan's body, and if Woojin was honest, it made the omega look like he was sparkling in the light that shined through the curtains.

Woojin began roving his own clothes,making sure he was in contact with Chan the entire time, not wanting the heat to be too harsh on the omega.

Once his clothes are gone, his hands find their way to Chan's hips, his thumbs rubbing circles in the dips of the omega's stomach.

“Woojin, hu-hurry..” Chan hiccups, and he lets out a surprised moan as the alpha pushes in, a squelching sound was heard and it caused both of them to flush.

Chan feels the heat leave his body instantly as Woojin moves, feeling the alpha grip his hips in a way that was so calming and gentle.

Chan lets out soft whimpers and moans, his hands moving to grip at the pillows under him. He bares his neck subconsciously, and he feels a pleasurable shiver shoot through him at the growl that leaves Woojin's throat.

Woojin stared at Chan's clean and smooth neck. No marks or hickeys were left there, proving he was for the taking, and he felt his inner alpha growl at the display of the omega presenting his throat to him.

He leans down, pressing kisses against Chan's neck scraping his teeth against the smooth skin a few times, and he relishes in how Chan's breath hitches at the feeling.

His hips kick up a pace, and Chan lets out a surprised moan, louder than he was before.

The bed rocks with their movements, and Chan's arms move to wrap around Woojin's neck. The knot in his stomach tightens, and he feels tears brink his eyes as Woojin's teeth scrape against where his scent gland is.

He braces himself for the pain that would course through him, but as Woojin latches his teeth into the skin, penetrating it enough to leave the familiar mating mark, he doesn't feel any pain at all.

Instead, he feels nothing but burning hot pleasure, and before he knows it, his orgasm racks through him, decorating his and Woojin's chests in white strings.

Woojin grunts against Chan's skin, and his knots blows, catching onto Chan's rim, before locking them into place.

The silence that fills the room after is calm, relaxed.

Woojin pulls his teeth out of Chan's neck, and he finds himself admiring the fresh mark that was left there.

The omega's eyes were hazy and glazed over from the pleasure, and he still looked beautiful to the alpha hovering above him.

“Get some rest, Chan. You'll need it.” Woojin whispers, as he shifts them into a more comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan is the prettiest omega, and i refuse to believe otherwise. Also i said i cant write smut with Stray Kids but guess thst was a fat lie 😅


	8. HyungKyun + Argument, heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftwr an argument between them, Changkyun's inner omega ends up calling out to his alpha, Hyungwon, and pushes him into an early heat.

Hyungwon let out a huff as he walked into his shared room with Changkyun.

“Did you really need to let Jooheon hang off of you like that? During the whole fanmeet, Kyun?” He chides slightly, turning to look at the omega who closes the door behind himself.

“Don't get so worked up, Wonnie hyung. We were just doing some fanservice for Monbebes, you know that.” Changkyun sighs as he slips his jacket off. Hyungwon had been a bit more irritable recently, and he really didn't want to deal with the alpha at the moment.

“I don't care if it was fanservice, you reek of another alpha now, and you know how that makes me feel, Kyun.” Hyungwon narrows his eyes as he watches Changkyun begin to remove his makeup.

“Whether you like it or not, it's fanservice, Hyungwon hyung. Just ‘cause he's another alpha doesn't mean I'm gonna suddenly ask him to remate with me. You need to stop being such a helicopter alpha.” Changkyun says, his tone a bit agitated.

“Helicopter alpha? It's the first time i've done something like this.”

“It shouldn't happen if you trust me enough to know that you're the one and only alpha i want. Is that it? Do you not trust me enough to be around other alphas?” Changkyun turned around to look at the older, wanting to see his reaction.

When he doesn't get the one he wanted, his lets out a noise of offense. “You really don't trust me, hyung? You don't trust me around other alphas?”

“Kyun, that's not-”

“No, fuck you, Hyung. I'm your /mate/. How do you not fucking trust me? I trust you around Ki hyung and Min hyung, so why can't you trust me around Joo hyung?” Changkyun is glaring at the alpha now.

Hyungwon must have taken too long to answer, because Changkyun pushes past him to grab his pajamas without another word.

“Sleep by yourself, i'm going with Min hyung. I'll come back once you stop being a dick.” the omega says, and Hyungwon watches as he leaves the room.

🌕🌖🌗🌘🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕

“Kyunnie, you need to go talk to Hyungwon. You don't look too well.” Kihyun says, watching as Changkyun sits down next to him on his bed.

It's been a few days since Changkyun's argument with his alpha, and he was still pretty pissed off.

“I won't talk to him until he apologizes for overreacting about Joo hyung.” Changkyun mutters, and flinches slightly when Kihyun presses a hand against his forehead.

The younger omega leaned into the cold hand, and Kihyun let out an upsetting noise. “Sweetheart, you're burning up. This is because you haven't been in contact with him.”

“Why would that be the reason?” Changkyun looks up at the older omega, letting his brows furrow.

“You guys haven't had any contact in days, Kyun. Your omega is starting to project itself more to bring its alpha back.” Kihyun explains as he pulls his hand away from Changkyun's heated skin. “It's pushing you into an early heat.”

Changkyun lets out a soft noise. “Damn, no wonder i feel sick…” he says as he leans back on the bed.

“Go talk to him, Kyun, before you get worse.” Kihyun says, and he pulls Changkyun up off the bed, before pushing him out of the room.

🌑🌘🌗🌖🌕🌔🌓🌒🌑

Changkyun stood in front if the door of his and Hyungwon's room. He didn't want to go inside, but his head only started hurting more and more by the minute, so he stopped being stubborn, and opened the door.

The aloha on the bed looked over at him instantly as he shut the door behind him. “Kyun?” Hyungwon asks, and he furrows his brows as he picks up on the sweet scent that comes off of the omega. “Are you going into heat?”

The alPha is up on his feet in a few seconds, and his hands come to grab Changkyun's shoulders without much thought.

“Unfortunately, yes i am..”

“But it's too early for you to go into heat.” Hyungwon says, his hands moving up to cup the Omega's cheeks, and he watches as the omega lets out a whimper, before nuzzling his nose into the aloha's wrist.

“I know, i know, it's because of our damn argument… My inner omega apparently missed you.” Changkyun scoffs.

“Really?” 

“Yes, but no more questions, let's just cuddle before the first wave eventually hits..” Changkyun says, pushing Hyungwon back onto the bed, before crawling into his side, and shoving his nose into the crook of Hyungwon's neck.

🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕

It's a couple hours of Hyungwon holding Changkyun close before the omega's scent spikes, becoming sweeter then how it was before.

Changkyun's fists tighten on Hyungwon's shirt, and the alpha already knows the first wave of the heat has hit the younger.

“Come on, love, let's get your clothes off before you start sweating.” He says softly, pressing a quick kiss against Changkyun's forehead before sitting up, pulling the omega up with him.

He pulls Changkyun's shirt off over his head, and the omega whimpers slightly when a small tinge of pain hits him in his lower stomach.

Hyungwon helps him remove the rest of his clothes, until Changkyun is laying back on the bed completely naked, with the alpha sat between his legs.

With slow and gentle hands, Hyungwon begins massaging Changkyun's thighs, helping the omega relieve some tension under his skin, and he feels relieved as the omega starts calming down slightly from the fever of his heat.

It's short lived though, because as soon as he sees the relief, its gone, replaced by Changkyun moving to curl up on his side, bracketing Hyungwon between his legs.

“Kyunnie, baby, look at me.” Hyungwon says softly, his hands coming up to cup Changkyun's cheeks and turning his head to look at him. 

“Hyung, it hurts…” Changkyun whines softly, his eyes filling with small tears.

“I know, baby, i know. I'm gonna help you though, so don't worry.” Hyungwon says, beginning to remove his own clothes, the omega whining as he reaches up to touch his skin, craving for any kind of contact.

“Alpha, hurry..” Changkyun pleads,and Hyungwon doesn't want his omega to be in anymore pain much longer.

“Alright, alright, love.” Hyungwon hums softly, lining his cock up with Changkyun's slicked entrance, before slowly pushing in, a soft groan leaving him as well as a quiet moan leaving the omega.

One of Changkyun's hand moved, grabbing Hyungwon's and lacing their fingers together, feeling a bit more at peace while holding the aloha's hand.

Hyungwon did the same with Changkyun's other hand, bracketing Changkyun's head in between their arms, before he leans down, pressing soft kisses to the omega's neck as he slowly begins moving his hips.

Wherever his lips touched, a spark of electricity shot through Changkyun's body, and soft moans left the omega's lips at how soft and gentle Hyungwon was being with him.

It made the omega's heart swell at how soft his alpha was, and for a moment, the heat filled haze left his head, allowing him to relish in the feeling of his mate's lips on his skin, and hips against his own.

Although Changkyun was still covered in sweat - and made him feel gross and sticky - it didn't stop Hyungwon from practically worshipping him.

He bares his throat subconsciously, and he sighs, pleased as Hyungwon mouths over the mating mark he had given the omega.

For a while, it's just their moans and sighs of pleasure mixed with the slick sounds of Hyungwon's hips moving that filled the room, and then Changkyun speaks.

“Hy-hyung,” he mutters, voice so small that Hyungwon almost didn't hear it, but he did and he pulls away from his omega's neck.

“Yeah, Kyunnie?”

“Kiss..” He whispers, his lips puckering slightly. He ignores the way the knot in his stomach tightens as Hyungwon shifts upwards, before their lips are pressed against each other.

Changkyun moans into the kiss, breaking one of his hands free to wrap around Hyungwon's neck.

He feels his orgasm creep up his spine, making him shudder in a wonderful way.

With one particular thrust from Hyungwon, The knot in Changkyun's stomach snaps, and he releases onto both their chests with a high pitched moan into the alpha's mouth.

Hyungwon pulls away from the kiss at that, slowing his hips down just as his knot blows, locking him outside of Changkyun's hole, and allows him to pull out.

Although Changkyun whines at how empty he feels, Hyungwon stands up from the bed, grabbing a towel off of Cha gkyun's dresser, before going back and wiping his omega clean.

“Hyunggg, why didn't you knot meeee?” The omega whines, latching his arms around the older's neck.

“You know why, now let me finish cleaning you off.” Hyungwon says as Changkyun pouts. The heat haze has left his head for now, so now Hyungwon has to deal with a pouty Changkyun until the next wave hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever to actually finish and to the person who requested it, i'm really sorry! But i hope you enjoy it!


	9. TaeDo + Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong wants an opposing pack leader's omega for himself, and he always gets what he wants if he says the right words.

Taeyong watches as his own pack mingles with another. He normally isn't one to join in on the conversations, mainly because, as pack leader, he must watch his pack with careful eyes.

He needs to make sure his omegas aren't stolen from under his nose, after all who wouldn't want to steal /his/ omegas? He does have the prettiest ones in his opinion.

Donghyuck, Ten, and Jungwoo were the prettiest ones he had, but he wasn't exactly satisfied with just them and the few others he had, no. He was selfish for another omega that was far from being his.

He moved his gaze away from his omegas, and casted a glance over at a beautiful raven haired omega that stood next to the other pack's leader.

Kim Doyoung, probably the only omega he's ever wanted just for /himself/, he doesn't want to even have to think about sharing this omega once he gets his hands on him.

He takes a small sip of his wine casting his gaze over the white satin dress Doyoung’s pack leader made him wear, before he stands up from where he was seated, heading over to his group of omegas.

“Ten, babe, can i ask you something?” He asks, and said omega looks over at him instantly.

“What is it?” The omega lets out a soft squeak when Taeyong wraps an arm around his waist.

“You'll do anything for me, won't you?” Taeyong smirks, one of his hands coming up to play with the hair at the nape of Ten's neck, and when the omega nods, he continues speaking. “Then, can you distract the other pack leader for me?”

“What for?” Ten asks, his eyelashes fluttering as Taeyong rubs at where the omega's scent gland was.

“I might get you guys another omega friend to hang out with if you succeed.” Taeyong smiles, and Ten's eyes flick over to where the other pack's leader was, and then to the smaller omega next to him. “So, will you distract the old man for me, sweetheart?”

Ten looks back at his alpha and nods, smiling slightly as Taeyong presses a soft kiss under his ear. “Good boy, now get to it.” As the words leave his mouth, Ten already starts walking away.

Taeyong glances over at one of the alphas in his pack, Jaehyun, and his gaze alone lets the younger alpha know to keep an eye on Ten.

He waits a moment or two, before Ten gradually distracts the other leader enough so that he can make a move.

He walks over to the other pack's omega, with a relaxed yet satisfied smile. The omega notices him walking over - because his conversation with his pack leader was interrupted by some stranger omega - and he can't help but flush at the confidence and grace that radiates off the alpha.

“Is your alpha not paying attention to you?” The alpha says, and Doyoung gulps slightly.

“Uh.. No, not exactly..” The omega rubs at the back of his arm, feeling a bit small under Taeyong's gaze.

“A shame. I don't see how he would ever want to take his eyes off of you.” Taeyong flirts, his eyes tracing down Doyoung's frame, taking in how the dress frames his body so perfectly, and he's pleased when Doyoung's cheeks flush ten times darker.

He reaches a hand out, and when he doesn't see Doyoung make any move to step away, he cups the omega's chin, gently, his thumb coming up to play with his bottom lip. “How about you come join my pack? Hm? You'll get the attention you deserve there.”

“I-i get enough attention here…” Doyoung says softly, and he squeaks slightly when his face is brought closer to Taeyong's, their noses brushing against each other, and their breath hitting each other's lips.

“You sure about that? I see how you're always left in the back of the group.” Taeyong whispers, and Doyoung glances away from him as best as he could. “I could give you more attention then that bastard of a pack leader ever could.”

The way Taeyong speaks has Doyoung hooked already. The alpha is so sensual as he talks, of course Doyoung knew that already from how many times he's listened to the alpha talk.

The arm around his waist also spoke of the intentions that Taeyong had, and Doyoung found himself craving the attention that Taeyong is hinting at.

“So? How about you leave this pack,” Taeyong pauses, his hand that was cupping the omega's chin moving down to push the sleeve of the omega's dress down to expose the bite mark there on his shoulder. “And let me remate with you? We have ways of ending old bonds.”

“You-you know how to break bonds?” Doyoung asks with wide eyes, and Taeyong nods.

“I do.” He admits, and Doyoung finds himself glancing back at the other pack leader again, before his chin is turned back to the alpha. “So? Am i gonna get an answer to my question? Or should i show you what you're in for first?”

Doyoung flushes again, before nodding. “Let-let me join your pack, please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Tayong smirks, before pulling the omega over to his own omegas. “Once you're remated by me, you'll be considered the pack omega. You understand that right?”

“Yes, i-i understand.”

“Good boy.” Doyoung shutters at the tone of voice the words are said in. He feels Taeyong's gaze sliding down his form again, landing on the spot where his leg showed through the slit of his dress, and a growl leaves the alpha's throat.

“I'll definitely give you all the attention you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I couldve done way better with this!! Im so disappointed, to the person who requested it i'm sorry i couldnt do it much justice!! :((((


	10. MinKyun & Alpha!Shownu + Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo doesnt like getting between his pack mates' relationships, but he has to when Minhyuk makes a small mistake.

Hyunwoo had no problem with letting his pack members mate with each other.

It never bothered him at all. He lets them spend time with each other and scent each other and do all that coupley stuff.

The only thing he tells them not to do is get the omegas pregnant.

And what does Minhyuk do?

“Hyung, i didn't mean to, ok? It was an accident. I didn't mean to knot him.” Minhyuk apologizes, as the pack leader stares him down.

“You're little accident would have costed Changkyun his career and mental stability. You /know/ what we would have done if you got him pregnant.” Hyunwoo watches as Minhyuk deflates at the mention of what /could/ have happened to his pups if Changkyun got pregnant.

“Exactly. You can't control yourself during his heats, all you want to do is knot and knot, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo stands up from his seat. “I can't trust you around him during his heats.”

“What? Hyung, what are you saying?” Minhyuk's eyes widen slightly.

“You can't spend Changkyun's heats with him anymore. Until i /know/ you can contain yourself around him, you can't go anywhere near him once his heat hits.” Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk's jaw drops.

“You can't fucking do that!” Mimhyuk exclaims, his hands coming in contact with the table in a loud slam, causing Hyungwon and Changkyun -who were in the living room- to look over at the dining table. “He's my mate, Hyung! You can't separate us from a little accident!”

Changkyun tilts his head. He was unaware of what they were arguing about, but now he was curious since it was /obviously/ about him and Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo's eyes narrow. “I can, and i will. You're lucky i'm still letting you guys keep your bond with each other.”

Minhyuk looks a bit taken back, before he scoffs. “Just because you don't want pups running around, doesn't mean you have to do this! You're gonna be putting Changkyun in even more pain then he would be if he got pregnant.”

“My decision is final, Minhyuk. If i have to, i'll keep you from getting anywhere near Changkyun when his heat hits.”

The older alpha leaves the room without another word, and Minhyuk plops down in his seat, his hands slowly finding their way into his hair before he tugs in frustration.

Changkyun stands up from the couch, leaving Hyungwon behind as he walks over to his mate. “Min hyung? Are you ok? What was that about with Hyunwoo hyung?”

Minhyuk takes a few minutes to recollect himself, before he leans back in his seat, as he raises his head to look up at his mate, with an obvious fake smile. “Hyunwoo hyung doesn't want me with you for your heats apparently.” He looks back down at the table. “I don't know how to control myself apparently.”

Changkyun's brows furrow, a frown on his face. “But you do know how to control yourself, and you would've been fine if it wasn't for me.”

“You had no control over yourself then, you were too stuck in your heat to know what you were doing so don't blame yourself.” Minhyuk sighs, before looking back up at his mate. “Don't worry though, i'm sure hyung wasn't actually serious on separating us.”

That was nearly half a year ago and Hyunwoo /did/ mean it when he wanted to separate them during Changkyun's heats. Minhyuk and Changkyun still never really forgave him for that. Changkyun has spent one heat away from Minhyuk because of it, and it was so painful to be apart from his alpha.

He can still remember the grief and white hot pain he went through now.

His next heat is approaching with each passing day, and he's nervous.

He doesn't /want/ to go through something like that again. He wants to spend his heat with Minhyuk, with /his alpha/. 

But Hyunwoo still absolutely refuses to let Minhyuk into the room.

The day of Changkyun's heat, Hyunwoo immediately ushers him into his bedroom once his scent spikes, twisting into something sweeter.

Hyunwoo pretends he doesn't see the pleading look that the omega gives him as he closes and locks the door.

Minhyuk is glaring at Hyunwoo from the living room couch, an ugly shudder creeping through his spine since he's not with his omega like he /should/ be.

“how would you feel if you had to be separated from your omega in /heat/? It wouldn't feel so good, would it, hyung?” Minhyuk's voice held venom as he watched the oldest alpha lean against the wall.

Kihyun, their pack omega, walks up to Hyunwoo then, a look of worry on his face as he looks up at the alpha. “Hyunwoo hyung, why are you still doing this? You're hurting both of them.”

“I can't trust him around Changkyun in heat, Ki. We can't risk him getting pregnant.” Hyunwoo responds, his arms crossing over his chest.

“You sound stupid, hyung.” Jooheon's voice broke in. “You're putting Changkyun through this unnecessary pain, just because you don't want to run the risk of children messing up your work.”

Hyunwoo glares at the two omegas, and they both back down instantly. “I'm doing what's best for the team, now don't you both have things to do?”

Kihyun and Jooheon don't say much more, and instead, they leave him alone, leaving the dorm as they were supposed to.

“Now you're taking your anger out on them?” Minhyuk scoffs, and Hyunwoo doesn't respond. He's not able to since at that moment, a loud whine comes from the door behind him, and Minhyuk stiffens.

“Changkyunnie?” Minhyuk says, loud enough he hopes for the omega to hear.

In return, he earns a painful sounding “a-alpha! Min-Min hyung!”

Minhyuk is up on his feet instantly, and rushes to the door, only for Hyunwoo to hold him back,an arm wrapping around the younger alpha's chest.

“Let go of me damnit!” Minhyuk exclaims, struggling in Hyunwoo's grip just as a pained cry leaves the door. “Let me go! Let me go! He's hurting in there!”

Hyunwoo manages to push the smaller male back, and he's not surprised when the younger bares his teeth at him. “You don't want to fight me, Minhyuk.”

“I'll fight you if i have to in order to get to my mate! You have no right to keep me from helping him!” Minhyuk's voice is barely normal, now laced with a low growl. “Let me inside and stop being a damn asshole!”

“You know i can't, Min.”

“Damnit, Hyunwoo.” the older glares at the lack of honorifics, before the other continues. “What does it take to prove to you that i can contain myself? I'm not some baby alpha, damnit, i know what i need to do!”

Hyunwoo still doesn't look convinced, and Minhyuk is really close to snapping and tackling the alpha, about ready to do anything he could to get to /his/ mate, but then an ear piercing cry rings out again, followed by harsh sobs, more screams, and Minhyuk's attention is now casted back onto the door.

“Hyunwoo hyung, please. Please let me in to help him. I don't want to be out here knowing he's in pain.” Minhyuk pleads, and his heart aches with every cry that leaves his omega. “Please, you can't be this heartless.”

All the fight has left the younger now, and Hyunwoo's facade was starting to break at how broken Minhyuk looked having to listen to his mate's pained screams and cries that have become much more louder and frequent as seconds pass.

“Can i trust you not to impregnate him?” He asks, and Minhyuk looks at him, slightly shocked.

“W-what? I-i mean, yes, yes of course you can, i promise i can control myself around him.” Minhyuk says, a hopeful look on his face.

Hyunwoo glances back at the door, feeling slightly bad that he's even making their baby omega go through this in the first place, and he sighs as he looks back at Minhyuk. “I'm trusting you, Minhyuk, if he does get pregnant, you already know what we'll have to do.”

“Yes, yes, i know now let me in!” Minhyuk exclaims, and Hyunwoo doesn't make the alpha wait any longer, and unlocks the door, before he's shoved over to the ground, and then a door slamming shut sounds behind him.

Changkyun'a cries die down instantly, and they are replaced by soft and gentle mutters nad whispers from Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo sighs, before a hand is held out in front of him, causing him to look up and see familiar pink hair.

“You aren't gonna sit on the floor forever are you?” The omega in front of him asks, before helping him up to his feet.

Hyunwoo shakes his head slightly as he looks at Hoseok. “Was.. Was i in the wrong that entire time?”

Hoseok tilts his head, brows furrowing before he realizes what Hyunwoo was talking about. “Well, technically yes, because you did hurt our baby omega in the process all because you're scared of kids running around.”

“That's not why I'm worried about it.” Hyunwoo mutters, before he shakes his head again. “I guess i was just being stupid, just as Jooheon and Hyungwon have been saying.

“Yes, you have been very stupid.” Hoseok says with a grin.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes playfully before he turns to leave the hallway. “Way to make me feel better.”

“I was supposed to help you feel better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this quicker than i expected to but either way i like how it came out uwu


	11. Omega!Dowoon + Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who have gotten close to Dowoon have either gone missing or were found dead and he would mever be able to find out that it was at the hands of some of his own friends.

Dowoon sat on one of the vacant benches, his nose buried in a book about drumming like he always is. He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice a male walking up to him.

When he hears the bench creak slightly under more weight, he looks up and smiles when he sees one of his classmates.

“Ah, morning, Chan.” Dowoon greets the younger, before noticing how nervous he looked. “what's up?”

“Uh, nothing, maybe I'm just a bit tired.” Chan says, and Dowoon tilts his head slightly, unaware of the letter that the alpha is holding.

“You should get some more sleep then, Chan. You need to keep an eye on your health.” Dowoon chides slightly.

Unknowing to the two of them, there were 4 alphas, sitting a few tables away, watching the two of them closely and with distaste.

That alpha obviously wanted Dowoon to be his if his nervousness was anything to go by.

They didn't like the way /that/ alpha looked at /their/ Dowoon, or acted around him. They didn't want him near /their/ omega.

And they want to keep it that way. They want to keep their omega alone so that they can have him for themselves.

They feel their blood boil when they see a heart covered envelope in the alpha's hand, but he doesn't give the letter to Dowoon.

Instead, he chickens out, letting a few hushed words be the last thing Dowoon hears before he disappears into the building.

One of the alphas get up, following Chan into the building, and he bares his teeth subconsciously behind closed lips as he sees Chan shove the letter into Dowoon's locker, blushing ten times darker than he was in Dowoon's presence..

That alpha must be dealt with.

So, they set out on getting rid of that alpha that has eyes on their omega.

Jaehyung, one of the alphas, comes up with the plan to lure Chan away from the student body, where no one would be able to see him.

Wonpil is the alpha who forges Dowoon's handwriting perfectly, cringing as he writes down Chan's name onto the paper.

Sungjin is in charge of making sure the hallway is clear, and no one else is around for their little stunt later on after school.

Younghyun is with /their/ omega, distracting him, keeping him by his side and not letting anyone else touch him.

Their plan is in motion as soon as school ends.

The students still hang around the school campus since they don't need to necessarily leave until 5pm, which is 2 hours from now.

Chan is the last to leave his class, and heads to his locker.

As he opens it, a note falls to the ground, and he picks it up, flipping it over in his hands.

His face visibly lights up when he sees Dowoon's name on the envelope. Without much thought, he rips it open, glancing around slightly before reading the letter.

He doesn't question the fact that Dowoon would much rather meet him in a supply closet then where he originally wanted to meet, but he finds that he doesn't care as he makes his way to it.

Dowoon walks out of his class, with Younghyun attached at his hip. He doesn't bother asking the alpha about the sudden closeness, and he does find the alpha a rather nice person to talk with.

He stops at his locker, and Younghyun leans against the one next to him. “Hyung, don't you have a job to get to?” Dowoon asks, not looking at the alpha as he opens his locker door.

“Not today, i don't, so i have all the time in the world to talk to you.” Younghyun smiled, but it quickly disappeared once he saw Dowoon pull out that pink envelope he saw earlier. “What's that?”

Dowoon shrugs as he flips the envelope over in his hands. “‘M not sure.” He answers, before ripping the envelope open, and scanning the words written on the letter inside.

Younghyun sees a blush starting to glow on Dowoon's cheeks, and he turns his head to keep himself from growling.

He listened as Dowoon folded the paper back up, before the omega turns to look at him. “Hyung, someone wants to meet me, and i don't want to keep you waiting so you can go now. I hope you understand.” The omega bows before walking around the alpha and to where ever the letter told him to go.

Younghyun waited until the omega left the hallway, before growling as he turns, walking to where Jaehyung was waiting.

Wonpil and Sungjin were both with Jaehyung when Younghyun got there, a glare set on his features as he walks past the alphas, headed for the supply closet with the three following him.

“I'm guessing Dowoon got that envelope from him?” Wonpil asked, a frown crossing his face when Younghyun nods.

“Let's deal with that damn alpha already. He's getting in the way.”

Once there, they see the door cracked open, and they see Chan leaning against one of the shelves inside the closet, looking every bit as nervous as he did earlier that morning.

With a quick glance to the other 3 alphas behind himself, Sungjin pushes the door open, startling the alpha out of whatever thoughts he had conjured up.

Chan nearly topples over when the door opens, but manages to catch himself last second. His heart is practically beating out of his chest as the aggressive and angry scents the alphas are projecting hit him full force, and even though he's an alpha himself, Chan still shrinks down on himself.

“I didn't think we'd ever have to go through this again.” Wonpil comments mindlessly, confusing Chan. Wonpil begins moving closer to Chan, patting his pocket that had an oddly shaped lump popping out. “I thought we were gonna be done with dealing with dumb alphas like you.”

“Wha-what do you mean? Who even are you guys?” Chan asks, and he doesnt get an answer as Younghyun looks back at Jaehyung.

“Go check on our omega, Jae. Make sure he doesnt go home alone since the alpha who wanted to confess to him so badly ended up bailing on him.”

Jaehyung nods at the words, and he leaves the supply closet, shutting the door behind him to keep nosy students from looking inside.

“/your/ omega? Are-” Chan pauses, glancing between the three alphas. “Are you talking about Dowoon hyung?”

“Ding, ding. Wow, i guess you're not as stupid as you look.” Wonpil frowns, and Chan feels a shudder go down his spine.

How can the nicest alpha he's seen on campus look like the scariest thing alive?

“I-i'm not dumb, i can piece things together pretty quickly.” Chan manages, though he hates that he doesn't sound as confident as he wanted to.

“Well,” Wonpil steps closer to the younger alpha. “If you're not dumb like you say you are, then why didn't you stay away from /our/ omega?”

“I-i didn't even know you guys had a thing for him, how the hell was i supposed to know that?” Chan exclaims, missing the way Wonpil's scent twists with something sour.

“I wouldn't yell at him if i were you.” Sungjin says, his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Wonpil turns to face them, though he isn't looking at them.

“and why not?” Chan furrows his brows, and he misses Wonpil pulling something out of his pocket.

“You'll just piss him off.” Sungjin shrugs.

Chan isn't able to say much else, not even blink before Wonpil is on him, and then a sharp pain shoots through his neck.

Then the world is black.

💉💉💉

Dowoon stared at the tv in his classroom the next day, feeling his heart shatter slightly as a picture of a familiar smiling alpha is shown next to the newswoman.

“A 17 year old High school student named Bang Chan was found dead in front of his home this morning. Police are unsure of who caused his death and are unable to arrest anyone as there are no known suspects at this time. No murder weapons were found at the scene, and he appeared to be drugged before-”

Dowoon tuned the rest out.

This isn't the first time this has happened in their school, and though he /knows/ this wasn't the cause of this, but he feels judging and terrified stares bore into his back.

“Wasn't Chan friends with him?”

“Maybe he's the one who killed him.”

“Dowoon? No, maybe he had someone else kill him.”

“Wasn't there another guy who was close to Dowoon that died? Isn't this like the same thing?”

the whispers haunted him, and without much thinking he stood and bolted out if the classroom, ignoring his teacher’s calls.

He ends up in one of the bathroom stalls, his hands covering his ears to hopefully block out the rude whispers he had heard, to distract himself from everything real.

The door opened then, and he shrunk in on himself as a couple of footsteps came toward his stall.

He doesn't recognize the shoes, and he fears that its someone who knew Chan, who was close to the friendly alpha who had suffered a similar fate to the last victims.

But then one of them speaks.

“Dowoon?”

Upon hearing the voice he sobs brokenly, “Younghyun hyung!” He gasps out, before pulling the stall door open and throwing himself into the alpha's arms.

He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels his tears soak into Younghyun's shirt. “Hyu-hyung, i-i dont know whats ha-happening! Everyone i hang out with seems to be dieing!” his sobs are muffled by Younghyun's shirt, and he feels more secure as the alpha's arms snake around his waist.

“Ah, don't worry, Dowoon.” Wonpil's voice is heard from behind Younghyun, and Dowoon peeks behind Younghyun to look at the youngest alpha. “I'm sure its just death taking its course. It can hit at any time and place you know? Don't think it has anything to do with you.”

“We don't want you to stress out over this, Dowoon, it can affect you badly.” Jaehyung says, stepping over to run a hand through the omega's hair, calming the younger.

Dowoon seems to calm down slightly at the words the alphas use, and he shoves his face into Younghyun's chest again, hoping to clear his head.

“What if…What if i end up dying too hyungs?”

Sungjin’s brows furrow at that. “We won't let that happen, Dowoon. We can protect you from anything that comes your way.” He relaxes once he sees a small smile curl onto Dowoon's lips.

“You can trust us with your life, Dowoon.” Younghyun mutters into the omega's ear.

Dowoon relaxes completely, feeling relief wash over him as he buries his nose further into Younghyun's shirt.

He was unaware of how the alphas’ eyes all locked with each other, before they glowed a bright red.

“We won't let anything touch you, omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanderes are so great and i wish i was able to go more in depth with them in this request but Dowoon was barely mentioned in the chapter enough already sohere you go! 😊


	12. TaeDo pt2 + Remating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's mating mark is removed, his bond is gone and Taeyong finally gets what he wants.

Doyoung left his pack leader's side so swiftly, that the old alpha didn't even notice his most prized possession was gone, having been too distracted with the omega Taeyong had sent to him to care about others around him.

Doyoung was stuck in a circle of Taeyong's alphas and a few of his omegas.

“You sure you want to get rid of the bond? It'll be quick, but painful.” one of the omegas -Jungwoo, he learned- asked, holding a small pink bottle in his hand as he watched Doyoung's features for any sign of hesitance but didn't see any.

“I never really wanted to mate with him in the first place..” Doyoung answers, and Jungwoo responds by holding the bottle out to him.

“Be careful while drinking it then, and drink all of it.” Jungwoo instructs, and Doyoung nods as he takes the bottle from him.

With one quick and last glance at his former pack leader - who still didn't notice the lack of his presence - he took the small cork out, before pressing the opening of the bottle to his lips and tossing his head back as he allowed the liquid to travel down his throat.

Once he drinks the last drop, he sets the bottle back into Jungwoo's hand, and for a moment, he feels nothing.

But then it hits him, white hot pain shooting through his shoulder where his original bite mark was, making him yelp out in pain.

A yell is heard from the other side of the room, and the omegas in the circle turn in time to see Ten retreating away from the other pack leader.

Jaehyun, who was next to them, grabs Ten and drags him back to the circle.

“Ok, before that old geezer is done yelling, grab Doyoung and run. We need to leave before he notices what happened.” Taeyong says, and one of his alphas - Johnny - lifts Doyoung up and tosses the omega onto his shoulder, making the omega grunt a bit loudly.

“Johnny if you leave any kind of mark on him i will kill you.” Taeyong growls, eyes flashing red before Johnny nods, leaving the room with a few other alphas.

🌷🌷🌷

They make it back to Taeyong's pack home before the pack leader could figure anything out, and he's glad that that old man didn't know a thing about where he lives or about him in general.

Taeyong watches as Johnny sets Doyoung down on the couch, the omega having passed out from the pain of his bond being broken, and he steps over, pulling his dress over his leg where it was poking out.

“Donghyuck,” He pauses as he listens to said omega shuffle over to him. 

“Yes?” The omega says softly, and Taeyong looks over at him.

“Get him ready. You of all people should know what happens once a bond is broken.” Taeyong glances back at the sleeping omega. “Bring him to my room when you're finished.”

“Yes, sir.” Donghyuck nods, before rushing off to get what he needed.

🌷🌷🌷

Taeyong laid on his bed, a book in his hands as he waited for his new favorite omega to be brought to him.

He honestly hoped the white satin dress would be left on Doyoung. It accentuated the omega's curves and edges so perfectly, and it made Taeyong feel something he hasn't really felt about his other omegas.

He's abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when the door opens, and he sits up to watch as Jaehyun and Johnny bring the omega into the room, Donghyuck behind them.

“I woke him up enough to take the contraceptive, and i had him eat something before he passed out again, so he should be fine when the first wave hits.” Donghyuck says as the two alphas lay Doyoung on the bed next to Taeyong.

The pack alpha growled as soon as Jaehyun's hands were off of the omega, making the two alphas step back, hands in front of them in a sign of forgiveness.

“Out, both of you.” He says, and the alphas leave instantly, leaving Donghyuck in the room.

“The mark is gone, correct? No trace of the bond in his system anymore?” Taeyong asks, looking back at the satin clad omega.

“It's all gone, he's yours for the taking.” Donghyuck says, before bowing. “I'll be leaving then. Call me if anything goes wrong, ok?” He says before leaving the room.

Taeyong watches as the omega sleeps, looking just as beautiful as he does when he's awake.

“I was lucky to be able to persuade you to be my mate..” he whispers, before leaning back against the headboard.

🌷🌷🌷

It's a while before Doyoung moves, and he lets out a soft yelp of pain as he does, and it grabs Taeyong's attention right away.

Taeyong places a gentle hand on Doyoung's shoulder and pulls him to lay on his back, and he expects a fight - he was way too used to Ten or Jungwoo scratching him during their heats - but he doesnt get one.

Doyoung is so soft and pliant under his touch, easily leaning into it and softly crying for him to help.

“Tae-taeyong, please, it burns..” Tears pricked at the corner of the omega's eyes, and Taeyong is quick to wipe them away, before he begins helping the omega strip out of the dress before he ruins it.

Taeyong is caught off guard when Doyoung sits up - as best as he could with the pain shooting through his gut - before he begins pulling the alpha's clothes off as well. “You-you take too long.” He whines as he undoes the alpha's belt.

“Or maybe you're just impatient.” Taeyong says as he helps remove his pants and briefs, before he moves to hover over the omega.

He can't do anything before Doyoung wraps his arms around his neck, pulling the alpha down and crashing their lips together, and Taeyong is surprised at how needy he is and how hot Doyoung is against his skin.

His hands roam over the omega’s hips, growling at how perfectly the omega had filled out, perfect for whenever he /does/ want to breed the pretty omega.

“You're so pretty, Doyoung-ah…” he mutters, trailing kisses down the omega's neck, before nipping a bit harshly at his skin, making Doyoung whimper at the sting.

“You're mine, omega.” Taeyong says, nipping again, and beginning to leave small bruises on the omega's pale skin. “All mine, and mine only.”

“All-all yours, just yours,” Doyoung manages between pants, and he squeaks slightly when he feels the head of Taeyong's cock press against his entrance.

Doyoung wraps his legs around the alpha's waist as Taeyong begins pushing in, feeling the heat in his stomach vanish just as quickly as it came.

He subconsciously tightens his legs around Taeyong, pulling him closer, consequently making the alpha go deeper, making him moan out.

The pleasure he's feeling now is a thousand times better than he's ever felt before, he can't deny that.

He feels extra sensitive as Taeyong starts nipping at his neck again, leaving more hickeys and bite marks on his skin, but not going anywhere near where the mating mark /should/ be, not yet at least.

Taeyong's hips snapped forward, and Doyoung's pants and moans drove the alpha crazy, making him growl softly against the omega's sweat slicked skin.

Doyoung feels that knot in his stomach grow particularly fast much to his dislike, but the only thought that plagued his mind was that a new mating mark would soon cover his neck, and he would feel so much better again after this.

Taeyong had somehow sensed Doyoung's orgasm was nearing, so he began planting kisses and licking at the skin on Doyoung's neck, letting the omega get used to him being so close to his scent gland.

Doyoung tilts his head, giving the alpha more access, and he isn't able to register the feeling of Taeyong's teeth penetrating his skin until he feels a throbbing kind of pleasure shoot through him, making whine long and loud as his orgasm rips through him, causing him to twitch and shudder as he clamps down hard on Taeyong.

Taeyong feels his knot begin to blow at the sudden tightness around him, and before he knows it, his knot latches onto Doyoung's rim, and they’re locked into place, both panting heavily, covered in sweat, and slick covering both of their thighs.

Taeyong pulls away from Doyoung's neck after a few seconds, licking at the new bruise forming around it, and humming soft words into Doyoung's ear as he waits for the omega to come down from his high.

“Congratulations on joining my pack, Omega.” He mutters, and Doyoung smiles tiredly as Taeyong shifts them to a more comfortable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu hope you guys enjotyed part 2!!


	13. JenMark + First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having tons of stress piled on him from the members guessing he'll present as an alpha or beta, Jeno gets put into heat suddenly, a few days earlier then he should have.

“You're gonna be presenting soon, Jeno, how do you feel?” Taeyong asks, leaning over the counter as Jeno picks at his pancakes.

“Uh… kind of overwhelmed? Almost everyone is expecting me to be an alpha or beta… it's kind of stressing me out…” the younger answers.

“Don't let it get to you. Whatever you present as, we'll all still love you the way we do now.” Taeyong says with a grin.

“yeah… i'll try not to let it affect me so much.” Jeno says, but on the inside, he's not as positive about it as he seems.

His 18th birthday is in three days, and that only seems to stress him out even more, topped with almost all the members stressing him into presenting as a beta or alpha.

He begins worrying late at night about presenting as an omega. Would they really be ok with that? They would prefer him as an alpha or beta though wouldn't they? That's obviously what they want. They have enough omegas in the group anyways, they /need/ more alphas.

His head begins to pound the more he thinks about it.

The night before his birthday is when the stress is at its peak.

He's just changed into his pajamas for the night, and is getting ready to lay down, his mind of course elsewhere, when a wave of heat suddenly coils around in his stomach, making his knees buckle and him cry out.

He lands on the bed with his arms wrapped around his midsection, and before he knows it, his door is knocked open, and Mark, along with Jaehyun and Johnny are standing there.

“Jeno?” Johnny's voice reaches his ears, and the alphas’ scents curl around him so perfectly, before another wave of heat hits him.

“He presented early.” Jaehyun says, glancing at the two other alphas.

“Well, we can't leave him like this.” Johnny frowns, before glancing at Mark, who's gaze was trained onto Jeno's curled up form. “Mark?”

“Let me help him.” the youngest aloha says, turning to the other two. “I promised i would help him if he became an omega anyways, so i'll help him.”

Jaehyun and Johnny aren't able to get a word in, before Mark is shoving them out of them room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once he knows they won't be interrupted, Mark makes his way over to the bed, unsure of where to put his hands as Jeno shuffles and whines on the bed, sweat already starting to drip down his forehead from the fever of his heat.

Mark isn't sure what to do, even if his own pheromones are projecting at their peak. He can tell though that Jeno isn't in the right mind for anything, and he doesn't want to do anything without consent, so before the omega can crawl onto his hands and knees and present his cloth covered, slick backside to the alpha, Mark's hands cup his cheeks, making the newly presented omega look at him.

“Jeno, clear your head, i need /proper/ consent in order to help you ok?” Mark glances between Jeno's eyes, waiting for the haze to leave them, and once it does, Jeno nods, but Mark waits for verbal consent.

“I need to hear you.”

“Yes, Mark, i want you to help me.” A small whine twisted into Jeno's voice.

At that, Mark peels both of their clothes off, tossing them in a pile off to the side.

Jeno's arms wrap around Mark's neck, and he pulls the alpha down to kiss him, they're lips locking and sliding together easily.

It was calm and it felt so much more intimate then Mark expected it to be, but he loved it nonetheless.

Mark let out a shocked moan as Jeno's hips move up, grinding both of their cocks against each other.

“Ma-mark, it hurts, hurry.” Jeno pleads against the alpha's lips, and Mark nods, pressing his lips against Jeno's a few more times, before he lines himself up with Jeno's slicked hole, before he pushes in, relishing in the high pitched moan that leaves Jeno's lips.

Mark has to stop himself from fucking into the tight heat in order to collect his thoughts. There were moments he dreamt of that were like this with the omega, and he honestly couldn't believe that became a reality.

He snaps out of his head when the omega whines for his attention, and he's quick to start moving his hips, his hands coming down the omega's sides to grip at his hips.

Jeno's hands come up to his head to grip at the sheets below him, moans spilling out of his lips carelessly as Mark fucks into him.

To Mark, Jeno looked beautiful despite the sweat that coated his skin, though the omega might disagree with him on that.

He leans down, pressing kisses against the omega's heated skin as his hips moved on their own accord. Jeno's eyes were squeezed shut from the pleasure that coursed through him, thrumming under his skin, and making him feel pleasure in ways he never imagined.

He lets out a small gasp as an unfamiliar knot forms i his stomach, and his hands clench the sheets tighter. “Ma-mark, i-i think i'm gonna cum.” He says softly, a small whine laced in his voice.

Mark's hips snap at that, hitting Jeno's prostate dead on and making the omega's back arch deeply, before he releases onto his stomach, a low moan leaving him.

Mark grunts at the tightness around his cock, and his knot begins to blow, but he pulls out before it locks them into place, spilling his release onto Jeno's stomach as well.

The room goes quiet aside from their panting and heavy breaths. Mark slides off the bed to get a clean towel to wipe Jeno off, and once he gets back to the bed, the omega leans up to kiss him again, softer and more gentle this time.

“Thank you for helping me, Mark.” He says, once he pulls away.

Mark smiles softly. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeding you guys alot today, you better love me


	14. HyunBin + a step to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin hasn't trusted alphas since his last relationship wasn't very... Healthy. Hyunjin is the first alpha to make him feel things that he never wanted to feel again.

Changbin never lets anyone get too close to him, not after his last relationship with an ex boyfriend that he hopes he'll /never/ see again.

He knows he hurts a lot of people whenever he rejects them and keeps them at an arm's length at all times, but he doesn't care most of the time.

He's more worried about keeping his sanity then he is about hurting some alpha's feelings.

He should worry about /himself/ first anyways, not some alpha trying to get in his pants.

At least that's what his mindset had always been like after /that/ relationship.

After all, it's only been a couple months since the break up, he still has some scars that he wants to heal, both physically and mentally.

He didn't /want/ to fall in love again.

But then Hyunjin happens to step into the picture.

With his lopsided grin and his precious eye smile, who wouldn't like him? Changbin fell victim to the alpha's charms, and it scared him, so much so he keeps Hyunjin farther away from him then he does the rest of his group mates.

Hyunjin notices this, and he won't lie, it hurts.

He doesn't know what he has done to the omega to make him act this way, but whatever the reason is, he respects Changbin's choice to avoid him.

He won't push the omega to talk to him just because he feels insecure about how the omega sees him.

Instead, he makes himself seem more approachable, and it works for a while. Changbin does start talking to him, he does start smiling more around him.

But then Hyunjin steps a little too close, gets a little too comfortable with the omega, and Changbin freaks.

Tears stream down his cheeks faster then Hyunjin can blink and Felix and Jeongin are there just as quick, helping the omega calm down, leaving Hyunjin to get pulled back by Chan.

Then they're back at square one again.

Changbin avoids the alpha entirely, and Hyunjin finds that he doesn't blame him.

Changbin hates that he reacted the way he did though, he wants to apologize to the alpha, but his mind won't let him.

His skin burns where Hyunjin had touched his arm, and he tries to ignore it. He /knows/ Hyunjin didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't help it.

🍂🍂🍂

They're practicing for the new music video they're putting out soon, and Changbin feels his heart race when he nears a certain part of the dance where he dances with Hyunjin.

He feels his skin prickle at the thought of going near the alpha, and he's unsure if he was nervous or excited about it. He was still /scared/.

He knows he has to be careful, his heat is only a couple days away and if he stresses enough about this, he can be pushed into it early.

So, with his nerves jittering under his skin, he breathes out in a way Jisung helped him learn, before he went to where he was supposed to start the choreography, his mind clear of all things Hyunjin for the moment.

🍂🍂🍂

Changbin sits on his bed, messing with the bottom of his shirt as he weighs his options.

His heat was thankfully not pushed onto him from all the stress, but now it's only a day away, and he still hasn't asked anyone to help him through it.

The alphas are all so gentle with him, and he knows they would take care of him so well….

But he doesn't want to spend his heat with them. He wants to spend it with Hyunjin.

His feelings for the alpha have grown since that day after his breakdown happened. Hyunjin was so respectful of his choices and his personal space, and Changbin was scared that these feelings began to develop.

He didn't want to get hurt again.

His head snapped up when someone knocked on his open door, and his eyes widened slightly upon seeing Hyunjin.

The alpha looked awkward as he leaned against the door frame, and Changbin expected that.

“Um.. Dinner is ready… if you want to go eat.” Hyunjin says, before pushing off the door frame and turning to leave.

Changbin reacted then, standing up and rushing to the alpha and grabbing his wrist before he can leave the hallway.

He knew Hyunjin was shocked that /he/ was initiating contact with him and not the other way around.

In all honesty, Changbin was a bit shocked himself.

“U-um..” Changbin hesitantly pulled his hand away from the alpha's wrist. “Hy-hyunjin.. Can i- can i ask you something…?” He frowned as he watched the alpha turn, but still kept his distance between himself and the omega.

“Sure, what's up?” There was still a hint of awkwardness in the alpha's tine, but Changbin chose to ignore it.

“I… I know i wasn't… I wasn't exactly nice to you? I guess is the word… I didn't mean to… to avoid you so much…” Changbin bites his lip, and Hyunjin shifts his weight where he stands, making Changbin feel bad that he's even holding the alpha back.

The omega shakes his head. “Nevermind, i-i'm just- i'm sorry for everything.” He says before he tries to step back into his room.

“No, wait, Bin.” The omega looks back at him, feeling sort of relaxed that Hyunjin called him by his name, oddly.

“What did you want to ask?” Hyunjin tilts his head, and Changbin feels warm when he sees the slight but of worry in the alpha's eyes.

“I just…” Changbin avoids the alpha's gaze now. Hyunjin tilts his head as he waits for the omega to answer.

“Can you.. Can you be the one i spend my heat with…?” Changbin's voice is quiet and so soft, Hyunjin almost didn't catch it, but he does, and his eyes widen.

“Yo-you want me? You want me to help you?” 

Changbin nods, “i do… i.. I don't know why but i do…” he looks back at the alpha, and knows he looks as scared as he feels. “So.. will you?”

It takes Hyunjin a few moments, but he nods after a couple silent seconds. “Yeah, yes of course i'll help you. I'm just surprised you trust me enough to let me..”

“You and me both..” Changbin says softly, before glancing down the hallway. “We should go before the others start worrying..”

Hyunjin nods, before stepping back a bit. “You first then.”

Changbin smiled softly and started walking, down to where the dining area was.

🍂🍂🍂

Changbin and Hyunjin don't tell anyone about that convo, not until only a couple hours before Changbin's heat should be starting.

Chan is the first to react, stepping up to Hyunjin and grabbing the collar of Hyunjin's shirt. “You hurt him and i swear, Hyunjin-”

“Chan, i'm not gonna hurt him, calm down.” Hyunjin says as he pulls Chan's hands off him.

Jisung and Felix were both clinging to the omega. “You're sure about this, Binnie? Why don't me and Felix help you again like last time?” Jisung suggests.

“I would, but this is a big step in my plan to recover. I can't continue being scared of alphas..” Changbin says, both his hands occupied with trying to pry the omegas off of him. “Can you both let go of me now? I need to get away from Chan and Woojin before my heat hits.”

Jisung and Felix let go with much reluctance, and they finally let the duo go up to Changbin's room.

“My heat won't start for a bit longer, so you can just watch tv or something in the meantime..” Changbin says as he sits on the bed, subconsciously curling up in a ball as he does.

Hyunjin nods, “yeah, ok..” He says, and walks over to the bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldve written something of how the heat went, but i didnt really want to? Cuz idk its kind of awkward? And i dont really wanna mix angsty things in with smut? If that makes sense. 👉👈


	15. JaeGyeom + Boyfriend Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum steals Yugyeom's clothes as his heat nears.

The first time Yugyeom sees Jaebum in his clothes, he brushes it off. Maybe his little omega is just cold and wanted something bigger to warm up, so he lets Jaebum steal his clothes.

However, He hasn't done his laundry yet, so Jaebum's wearing his last clean sweater.

“Jaebum hyung, can i have my sweater? i have nothing to wear for later.” He whines, watching Jaebum from across the table, who was currently drowning in said sweater, the hood pulled up over his head.

A pout crossed Jaebum’s lips, before shaking his head. “Uh-uh, it smells like you, i don't wanna stop wearing them.”

A tiny white lie. It's true, the sweater did smell like /his/ alpha and consequently, he wants to smell like the younger male as well, but that's not the only reason he's wearing them.

If he stopped wearing Yugyeom's clothes, his stomach would surely start hurting again just as it had the past day. He knew it was his heat making him act like this though.

If he's away from his alpha's scent for a little too long, he knows he'll slip into heat, and that isn't good. They're in the middle of promotions and can't risk any interruptions.

Yugyeom knows that.

Jaebum's pout grows slightly as he watches the alpha move to sit beside him. He flinches slightly at the cold hand that presses against his cheek.

“Are you going into heat, Jaebum?” Yugyeom asks, though he already knows he is.

“Maybe..” The omega answers, fiddling with the bottom of the sweater.

Yugyeom is quick to stand up, pulling the omega up with him. The other members were still in the dorm, so it would be better if he got Jaebum up to their room as quickly as possible before the other alphas can smell his omega.

Jaebum doesn't really fight Yugyeom to let him go, and instead lets the alpha lead him to their room.

Once inside the room, Yugyeom closes the door before going and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at his omega.

“Why didn't you tell me about your heat?”

Jaebum bites his lip, as Yugyeom leads the omega to stand between his legs. “I just… We were promoting for Jus2, and it was really important for us and the fans and… I didnt want to worry or stress you out with it.”

“Baby, you know you're way more important to me then some dumb promotions. I want to make sure you're okay before we do anything else. My priority is our relationship.” Yugyeom says, his hands coming up under the sweater to rest on the omega's hips.

“Yes, i know that…” Jaebum pouts, avoiding his alpha's gaze.

“Then why do you insist on keeping this from me?”

“... It gives me a reason to wear your clothes.”

“You can wear my clothes whenever you want, you don't need to wait until your heat.” Yugyeom smiles at the soft blush that adorns his mate's cheeks. “You're so cute, hyung.”

“just hush and cuddle me before my heat hits, giant.” Jaebum says, pushing Yugyeom to lay back on the bed properly before he snuggles into the alpha's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cc anom probably wanted smut but i dont want to write /thst/ much smut??? Cuz thats not entirely what abo is about to me????


	16. JackBum + Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Jaebum are both dominant people until their both in the bedroom one day.

Jackson and Jaebum were both equal in a way. Both were competitive, both were very dominant in their own ways.

And Jaebum thought he was the more dominant one in bed. It makes sense doesn't it? The alphas are /always/ the dominant ones aren't they? Omegas are supposed to be the submissive ones right?

It's written in their biology, and always has been for generations and generations before them. And it will still be like that generations after them.

So of course Jaebum finds himself being a little more dominant then he usually is when him and Jackson are both alone and /aroused/ for the first time together.

Of course he tries to take the lead as he kisses Jackson with more fervor than he has ever kissed anyone else in his dating life.

His hands grip at Jackson's hips, pressing the omega against the door behind them, growling lowly into the omega's mouth.

He feels one of Jackson's hands slide up his chest, moving to wrap around his shoulder, and he doesn't mind when Jackson plays with the short hair at the base of his neck.

What he doesn't expect though, is for the omega to grab and pull at his hair, making him whimper in a way an alpha shouldn't.

They're both shocked, but Jackson recovers quicker, and he pulls again, and Jaebum leans into the pain that shoots through his scalp, biting his lip to keep back that pitiful whimper that he /shouldn't/ be making.

Jackson relishes in the way Jaebum reacts to the hair pulling though, and he definitely loves the way that it makes the alpha bare his throat for the omega to admire.

“Wow, Jae, i didn't know a little hair pulling could get you to calm down.”

“I-i didn't either..” The alpha stutters softly, the omega's hand moving to grip at his hair better.

Jaebum won't deny the fact that the feels extremely uncomfortable baring his throat to the omega, his inner wolf yelling at him to quit acting like a damn /omega/ and to take back dominance, but he finds that he doesn't /want/ to have control for once.

Before he knows it, Jackson is pushing him back to the bed behind them, and once Jaebum is sat on the bed, the omega straddles his thighs to keep him in place.

Jaebum doesn't move like his nerves yell at him to, instead he sits there and waits for his /omega/ to tell him what to do like he wants.

“I'm surprised you're not trying to take back the lead, alpha.” Jackson teases, his hand tugging at Jaebum's hair again. “Do you maybe like the idea of having an omega in control? You wanna be a good boy for your omega? Hm, Jae?”

Jaebum bares his throat again as Jackson tugs at his hair, and he feels a growl bubbling up the back of his throat, but he keeps in down as Jackson begins leaning down to nip at his neck.

“Does it feel nice, alpha? Submitting to an omega? Must be hard to resist your instincts.” Jackson mutters against the skin on the alpha's neck.

Jackson loves the rush that goes through him as the alpha lets him do whatever he wants, marking him just as much as he wants to.

“It feels so good to be in charge.” Jackson mutters, before he's pushing Jaebum back onto the bed, so the alpha is laying down.

The omega admires the few hickies and bite marks he's left on Jaebum's neck, before raising his gaze to meet the alpha's eyes.

“Guess it's my turn to lead, isn't it?” Jackson says, watching as the alpha swallows around the lump in his throat. “Just be a good boy for me,” Jackson pauses as he sits back, his ass rubbing against the front of Jaebum's jeans, “and maybe i'll let you take the lead next time if i feel up to it.”

Jaebum's heart thunders against his rib cage as Jackson moves his hands to undo Jaebum's pants, and he knows he can take back control right now, the omega isn't holding him down or anything,but he craves this loss of control for some reason, and he's glad Jackson is in control now.

Maybe letting the omega be in charge isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, same as last chapter, i dont want to write too much sex? Cuz im just gonna get tired of writing it altogether and i dont want that


	17. SungWoon + Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon blushes really easily and Sungjin loves that he does.

Sungjin watched his members walk around the fan meet with a relaxed smile.

The fans were asking a bunch of random questions -more like shouting them- as Jae and Younghyun tried answering them as best as they could.

Dowoon and Wonpil were at the end of the table, playing around with the stuffies that some fans had given them.

Sungjin shifted his gaze over to their baby omega, adoring the light blush on his cheeks from how happy he was, before he stood up and walked over.

Dowoon looked over, grinning as their leader walked towards them. “Hyung, look at all the stuffies the fans gave us!” The omega says holding up two stuffies and squishing his face between them.

Sungjin smiles at the omega, a soft chuckle leaving him. “They're cute Dowoonie, just like you.” he compliments and he laughs softly at how Dowoon's cheeks flush a dark pink before he uses the plushies to cover his face.

“I- you- t-thanks i guess…” the omega mutters, embarrassed.

Sungjin hears the fans swoon at the shy motion, and he ruffles Dowoon's hair slightly, like the whipped man he is. “Why hide your blush? I think everyone finds it really cute.”

Dowoon shakes his head, burrowing his face into the stuffies more. “Uh-uh, it makes my face look blotchy and its gross.”

“That's far from the truth, Dowoon.” Sungjin says, and moves his hand to pull the stuffie away from the omega.

Dowoon lets out a soft squeak when his face is exposed, and his hands shoot up to cover his cheeks. “Hyuung!” he hates that his cheeks turn even more red with all the teasing.

“Come on, let the fans see how cute you are when you're blushing.” Sungjin says and Dowoon shakes his head again, pouting under his hands.

Dowoon whines a bit when Sungjin's hands gentle grab his wrists, prying them away from his face.

“Come on, love, let them see how cute you are.” The alpha's voice is suddenly so gentle, but still has that teasing tilt to it, and it makes Dowoon flush just a bit harder at how fast the alpha can affect him.

The fans swooned and cheered at how soft and cute the display was, loving how Dowoon ends up listening to the alpha and leaving his cheeks uncovered.

The room was suddenly louder when Sungjin wrapped his arms around the omega's waist from behind, holding the younger against his chest. “See? Told you they think you're cute.”

“Shut up, meanie.” Dowoon pouts, and he squeaks when Sungjin kisses his cheek slightly and out of view from the fans.

“You can't make me.”

Dowoon only whines again, trying to get the alpha to feel some sort of pity for him, but alas the alpha is unaffected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isnt much, but i really hope the anon who requested it still enjoys it!


	18. Tiny!Omega!Dowoon + Alpha hyungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon is tiny, and that gives his hyungs all the more reason to carry and cuddle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so soft for me to write and i loved writing it uwu

Dowoon loved his hyungs, he really does, but sometimes they can be a bit much when it comes to babying him.

🐻🐻🐻

Dowoon huffed as he sat down on a dining room chair, about ready to fall asleep right there from how tired he was because of their schedule.

He would get up and go to his nice warm bed, but it was too far and he was too lazy to get back up.

“Dowoon, how tired /are/ you?” Wonpil asks, stepping over to the fridge to get some water for his baby omega.

“I dunno,” Dowoon slurs slightly, his eyes drifting shut before he opens them again in a repeated motion. “Too tired to think…”

“Drink some water, Dowoon. You need to rehydrate.” Wonpil says, sitting next to the omega, and lifting the glass of water up to his lips.

The omega takes a few sips before Wonpil takes the glass from him. “Come on, you should go to your bed, it'll be better for your back if you do, you shouldn't sleep out here.”

“But i'm too tired to get up…” Dowoon pouts, eyes drooping again.

He squeaks when he feels a hand slip under his thighs, and another hand wrap around his shoulders before he's lifted into the air effortlessly.

His arms move to wrap around the person's neck, before his eyes open to see who it was.

“Sungjin hyung! Warn me next time!” Dowoon pouts, and Sungjin rolls his eyes amused.

“I always lift you up randomly, is a warning really necessary by now?” Sungjin says as he walks towards Dowoon's room after Wonpil shoos them away.

Dowoon finds himself dozing off against Sungjin's chest, finding the alpha to be far more comfortable than anything else he's laid on.

He subconsciously nuzzles his nose into the alpha's neck, before Sungjin manages to open the omega's bedroom door, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Before Sungjin was able to set Dowoon on the bed, he found it hard to get the omega to let go of him.

“Dowoonie,” He says softly, and the omega lets out a soft hum, his face still shoved into Sungjin's neck. “Are you not gonna let me go?” he receives a shake of the head from the younger, and he chuckles, before moving to set the omega on the bed.

He lays down next to the smaller male, who even though he's half asleep still manages to curl back up against the alpha, his arms coming to wrap around Sungjin's torso.

“G'night, hyung…” Dowoon's voice comes out as a mutter, before the alpha hears the omega's breathing even out, showing he's asleep.

Sungjin wraps an arm around the younger, nuzzling his nose into the omega's hair before whispering back, “night, sweetheart..”

🐥🐥🐥

Dowoon was sitting in his room, his drumsticks in hand as he listened to whatever music thrummed through his earbuds.

His eyes were closed as he let the music fuel his thoughts, helped him stay focused and calm.

He didn't hear his door open, nor did he hear whoever entered, but he was able to catch onto the distinct scent of one of his hyungs, causing him to crack an eye open just in time to se Jaehyung jump on his bed, latching onto the omega.

Dowoon let out a squeak at the contact, but not moving to push the much bigger alpha off of him. He wouldn't be able to anyways even if he tried.

“Hyungggg,” He whines, “you're squishing me.” a pout crosses his lips as Jaehyung only tightens his arms around him, their cheeks pressed together in a way he was used to.

“But i haven't been able to hug you all day and i wanted to see my baby omega.” Jaehyung was pouting too, Dowoon could tell by the tone of his voice.

“You hugged me this morning tho- hyung!” Dowoon yelped as Jaehyung stood up, bringing the omega up with him.

Dowoon's hands clutched at the alpha's shoulders, squirming a bit as Jaehyung's arms rested right under his bottom. “Why don't you guys ever warn me when you do that? I will literally die of a heart attack if you keep lifting me up randomly.”

Dowoon complained as Jaehyung walked over to the door, and he ducked his head as Jaehyung walked out of the room.

“Hyungg, i left my phone in there!” Dowoon whined, but Jaehyung wouldnt listen. “You're so mean!” he huffed and Jaehyung only chuckled, his breath hitting Dowoon's cloth covered stomach.

“You love me either way though, admit it.” The alpha teased, and Dowoon groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.”

🦊🦊🦊

Dowoon watched his hyungs walk around the stage and interact with the fans from where he was sitting.

He didn't want to do much walking right now since his legs were still sore from doing all the exercises he normally has to do every morning.

He leans back in his seat with a soft sigh, preferring to listen to the laughter and voices of his fans and his hyungs.

He only opens his eyes again when he hears someone walk up to him.

“Younghyun hyung?” He asks, looking at the older male.

“Are you still sore?” Younghyun asks and he recieves a nod. “I can carry you around the stage if you want, that way you can interact with the fans too.”

Dowoon bites his lip, shaking his head. “No, no, it's fine, i'll end up hurting your arms.”

“You know i can carry you for as long as i want. You're not that heavy, Dowoonie.” Younghyun says with a smile that makes Dowoon's heart stutter, a light pink dusting his cheeks too.

“Fine..” The omega gives in, and he braces himself for the hands that wrap around his thighs and back, before he's lifted up off the chair and is resting soundly against Younghyun's chest.

“I don't get why you guys like carrying me..” He mutters softly, and he flinches slightly at the lips that make contact with his forehead.

“Because we like carrying our precious omega, is that too much?” Younghyun says, and Dowoon covers his face with his hands as he listened to their fans squeal at their interaction.

🐰🐰🐰

Wonpil laid on the couch, his phone in his hands as the tv played in the background.

His hyungs were all asleep, and only he and Dowoon were awake, not able to fall asleep as easily as the other three.

It's quiet and peaceful between the two of them despite the low volume of the show that's playing. It's something they look forward to everyday.

After all the work they do everyday from 5 in the morning to 11 at night, they look forward to when it can just be the two of them.

Wonpil's train of thought is cut off as the couch between his legs dips, and then there's a weight resting on his chest.

He moves his gaze and he smiles when he sees a tuft of black hair below his nose. “Tired, love?”

The omega hums softly, nuzzling his nose into Wonpil's chest.

“Go to sleep then, babe, i'll be here when you wake up.” Wonpil says softly and he feels Dowoon smile against his chest before the omega's breathing evens out.

🐶🐶🐶

Yeah, Dowoon /really/ loves his hyungs, no matter what they do.


	19. DoTae + Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Taeyong don't get along at all, they never wanted to be married to each other either. Of course life doesnt listen to their woes, and Doyoung finds his instincts becoming stronger as time passes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldve done better 😔 i admit that

“Mom, you can't expect me to marry someone i hardly know. Me and him don't even like each other based on our very few interactions.” Taeyong complained, walking beside his mother at a quick pace, both of them trying to get to the main room where their new guest - and Taeyong's soon to be husband, much to his dislike - is waiting.

“You have no choice, Taeyong. Remember why we're doing this, will you?” his mother said softly, before opening the door to the main room.

“So that you can make both the companies yours? It's a stupid reason mom, can't you both just sign something instead of marry us off?” Taeyong says with a quirked up brow, ignoring the unwanted smell of the alpha he's supposed to be marrying.

“Will you stop acting like this? It's for a good cause, Taeyong. Just get to know him, it'll do you both some good.” His mother said, before walking to the alpha next to his fiancé.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as the younger alpha walks over to him. “Not too close, Kim.”

“Not like i want to be near you anyways, Lee.” Doyoung still looked as irritating as he did the day him and Taeyong met.

Taeyong scoffed, before soaring a glance at his mother who was making a shooing motion for the two of them to leave. “Let's go before i barf.”

♦♦♦♦♦

They hated being in each other's vicinity, but they wouldn't be able to leave each other's side right now even if they wanted to.

It was too risky for Taeyong to walk alone, so if Doyoung left the omega's side, his father would probably have his head on a stick.

“Why of all people did i have to get engaged to you?” Doyoung hears Taeyong mutter under his breath.

“Don't worry it's not like i wanna be engaged to you either. Once the rings are on we can ignore each other all we want.”

“You know my mom won't let that happen. She'll want us to get along instantly.” Taeyong scoffs, eyes rolling for the hundredth time today. “This entire thing is stupid, why marry us off when they can sign something.”

“Just shut up and stop complaining, if you hate me so much then let's go our separate ways. We can meet up again before we head back.” Doyoung has a small growl laced in his throat, his irritation reaching its peak.

Taeyong feels his skin crawl at the tone in the aloha's voice, and with furrowed brows and a not so pleasant scent curling around him, he leaves the alpha's side, taking a turn down a different street.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “so dramatic.”

♦♦♦♦♦

Its an hour after they split ways when Doyoung feels his chest tighten. He isn't sure if Taeyong had gone home or not, and for some odd reason he's actually /worried/ about the omega.

He ignores the way his fingers tap at his phone that's shoved in his pocket, knowing he's probably overreacting about the situation, but then his chest only gets tighter, and his pace picks up, his legs taking him somewhere that he wasn't sure of.

He stops in front of the city park, and he sees Taeyong sitting on one of the benches, perfectly fine.

“Damn instincts..” Doyoung mutters, and he turns to walk away until he notices a group of alphas walk up to Taeyong, and his eyes narrow. “What…”

He notices Taeyong's body stiffens as the alphas stand in front of him, and Doyoung starts walking toward them subconsciously.

Even from here, he can smell Taeyong's scent turn sour at whatever one alpha says.

He doesn't know why, but something snaps in him when two of the alphas grab Taeyong up and off the bench, making the omega let out a yelp.

He's sprinting then, and Taeyong turns his head in his direction.

Doyoung never would have thought seeing Taeyong with tears of fear streaming down his face would piss him off so much.

“Let go of me!” Taeyong struggles, his arms beginning to bruise under the alphas’ grips.

Doyoung may have been smaller than the alphas, but Taeyong felt his heart flutter as his fiancé pulls him away from them, ripping the alphas’ hands off of him.

“whos this? You got another aloha and you didn't tell us Taeyongie?” One of the alphas said, the smirk on his face made Doyoung's blood boil.

“Doesn't matter who i am, all you must know is that he is not for the taking, he has an alpha and that alpha is me. So piss off, assholes.” Doyoung growls, his arms wrapped around Taeyong's frame in a protective manner.

The omega was shaking in his grip, his nose shoved into Doyoung's neck to hopefully block out the putrid scents the other alpha's were letting off.

“Leave, will you?” Doyoung growls again, and though it seemed as if one of the alphas didn't want to listen, they left anyway.

Doyoung calms down once the alphas are a good distance away, and he turns his head to look at Taeyong.

“Tae, let me see your arms.” He says softly, and the omega pulls away, allowing the alpha to look at the newly formed bruises around his bicep.

“We should've just stayed together..” Doyoung mutters, trying to ignore the way his heart hurts everytime Taeyong sniffs.

“We were both mad, it wouldn't have done any good…” Taeyong says softly. “I didn't think you would help me..”

“Why wouldn't i?” Doyoung catches what he says last second, and he turns his gaze away from the omega. “Instincts…”

“Thank you, though… i don't know what would've happened if you didn't get here when you did.” Taeyong says, and Doyoung's heart stutters at the smile on the omega's face.


	20. Omega!Dowoon + Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas all take Dowoon out on dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out and i am sorry for that!! Ive been pushing the requests off to work on my other stories but i promise im gonna try and get back into doing the requests!!!

Dowoon was lucky to be courted by 4 different alphas that all cared for him in their own way. The dates they took him on were always fun and enjoyable in their own way as well, which made Dowoon's heart soar every time.

🐻🐻🐻

Dowoon couldn't hide the grin on his face as he walked hand in hand with Sungjin. He felt happy that he could spend time with the older, which was a rarity for both of them since the other alphas that courted Dowoon took up most of his time, and also because /he/ always had to initiate contact between them.

“Where are you taking me, hyung?” Dowoon asked, turning his head to look up at Sungjin, and he smiled seeing a pretty pink blush on the alpha's cheeks.

“it's not anywhere extravagant, but it will be fun to hang out at hopefully.” Sungjin said, his gaze scanning over the buildings they passed, before landing on one in particular.

Dowoon followed his gaze, and he couldn't help that his grin grew wider upon seeing the arcade. “Is that where we're going, hyung?”

“Yeah, i hope it's not too lame.” Sungjin rubbed at the back of his neck, but he was quickly pulled out if his negative thoughts with a kiss on his cheek.

“it's not lame at all, i enjoy coming to the arcade, and it's even better that i'm here with you.” Dowoon says, and he does that cute little giggle that Sungjin loves so much as the omega watches the older's cheeks flush a darker pink.

“Come on, let's go inside.” Dowoon says with a grin as he drags the alpha into the building.

Sungjin isn't playing most of the time, choosing to watch Dowoon spam the buttons on the machines in frustration instead. He finds it adorable how Dowoon gets so determined to win the match of whatever game he's playing.

They play until Sungjin has turned at least $100 into tokens, and that's when he cuts it off. 

“But hyung,” Dowoon starts to whine. “just one more time please?” He begs, clutching on to Sungjin’s sleeve, his eyes widening in a way the alpha can't resist.

“Don't give me that look, Woonie.” Sungjin sighs, avoiding his gaze. “You know i can't resist it.”

“Exactly why im doing it.” Dowoon says, his lips pushing out in a pout. “Please, hyung? Just one more time? I wanna get that bear stuffie in there really badly.”

Sungjin avoids asking why as he pulls his wallet out again. “You're lucky we’re rich, brat.” He sees Dowoon grin in the corner of his eye as he hands the younger a dollar bill. “Last time, ok? Then we should get going.”

“Yeah, yeah ok.” Dowoon said happily as he went to get the tokens from the machine before rushing back to the claw machine.

It takes a moment, and Sungjin notices Dowoon’s tongue poking out from between his lips in concentration as the younger moves the claw to the right spot.

Once he hits the red button on the joystick, Dowoon pulls his hands away to cross his fingers. Sungjin found himself smiling fondly at the omega, bringing a hand to come up and cover the small chuckle that leaves his lips.

He hears Dowoon cheer as the claw latches onto the bear stuffie he had wanted, before dropping it down the chute. Dowoon retrieves the stuffie and hugs it to his chest before turning to look at the older. “Now we can go.”

Sungjin hums in response as the omega starts walking, and Sungjin catches up enough to wrap an arm around the younger’s waist.

“Why’d you want the bear so badly anyways?” Sungjin hears himself ask, and Dowoon responds by holding the bear out in front of him.

“It reminds me of you, so now whenever i cant hug or kiss you, i can do that to the bear.” 

“Don't give a stuffed animal my kisses, i want those.” Sungjin pouts and it only succeeds in making the omega do that beautiful giggle again.

🐥🐥🐥

Dowoon knew where Jaehyung was taking him when he looked out the window of the car. “Amusement park? I didn't know one was in town.”

“I didn't either until a friend told me about it. I thought it’d be cool to bring you since you've never really been to one.” Jaehyung says as he pulls the car into the parking lot before parking the car.

It made Dowoon’s heart flutter as the alpha opened his door. Jaehyung was really doing too much to make Dowoon happy.

“Isn't it really expensive here though? The food and the rides cost a lot don't they?” Dowoon asked as he slid out of the car.

“I’m fine with spending the money, babe, just worry about having fun and i’ll take care of the rest, ok?” Jaehyung said as he closed the door behind the omega, proceeding to wrap an arm around the omega’s waist.

“I'm not gonna make you spend a lot on me, hyung.”

“Don't focus on how much im spending, Woonie, it won't matter anyways.” Jaehyung says as they walk through the entrance of the park.

Dowoon only sighed in defeat as he walked, and let the money problem leave his head as soon as he saw a cotton candy stand.

As Jaehyung said, he paid for everything, not letting Dowoon try to persuade him in anyway to get him not to.

Dowoon had wanted to go on basically all the rides and Jae indulged him, letting himself be dragged along.

After one particular ride, Jaehyung came off with his hair a mess, and it took all of Dowoon’s being not to laugh at him as he fixed it to the way it was before.

As the night was drawing to a close, and the sun was starting to set, Jaehyung grabbed Dowoon’s hand.

“Let's go on the ferris wheel before we go, it's the only one we haven't been on.” He says and the omega lets himself be tugged along behind the alpha.

As they climbed into one of the carts, they waited for the ride to start.

“Ever been on a ferris wheel?” Jaehyung asks, watching Dowoon look around the cart they were in.

“Nuh-uh, i used to be really scared of heights so i never wanted to go on one.” Dowoon says and grips the seat he's on as the cart shifts and the ride begins to move.

“It's not as scary as you think.” Jaehyung says, not moving his eyes away from the younger, who was unaware of his stare.

He only looks away once they are a good distance above the ground. “Woonie, look.” He says and he can see the omega turn in the corner of his eye, before the younger follows his gaze to look out the cart window in time to see the sun start to dip below the horizon.

“Woah..” he hears the omega mutter, “it's so pretty.” And Jae glances over at Dowoon as he speaks.

“It is, isn't it?” The alpha says softly, before looking back out the window again.

🦊🦊🦊

Dowoon stepped into the kitchen in time to see Younghyun set a few sandwiches into a basket, making him tilt his head.

“You going somewhere hyung?” He asks, and sees Younghyun glance over at him slightly with a small smile on his face.

“Ah, i didn't want you to see the basket just yet.” Younghyun says, before closing said basket. “I wanted to surprise you, Woonie.”

“With what?”

“A date,” Younghyun turns to look at him, one of his hands resting against the counter behind him. “I wanted to take you out on a picnic date in the truck since we had some free time.”

Younghyun doesn't miss the way that the omega’s eyes sparkle at the sound of a date, before a grin spreads on the younger’s face.

“A date? When are we going? Should i go get ready?” Dowoon asks too much questions, and it makes Younghyun chuckle before placing his hands on the omega’s shoulders, ceasing his rambling.

“Yes, a date, we can leave whenever you want, and no, you don't /have/ to get ready, but if you want to i’ll wait.” Younghyun answers, and it takes a few seconds for Dowoon to respond.

“Hmm, getting ready will take too long, so let's go, i'm too impatient to wait.”

It was an hour before it was supposed to get dark when they got to the cliff Younghyun had planned to have the picnic, and it took forever to get Dowoon to help him make the back of the truck all comfy for the both of them.

“Will you help me already before i take all the food for myself?” Younghyun asks again, just as he sets a blanket down in the back.

“Not the food!” Dowoon exclaims as he practically jumps out of the passenger seat of the truck to go and help the alpha.

Once the pillows have been set down after half an hour, Dowoon climbs into the back of the truck as Younghyun grabs the basket out of the front of the truck and brings it back.

“What made you choose to have our date here Hyung?” Dowoon asked as Younghyun climbs into the back of the truck.

“I saw this place while i was driving around yesterday and it just looked really pretty, so i wanted to bring you here with me.” Younghyun says, and Dowoon smiles softly as he turns to look over at the horizon, it had started to set, and the lights of the city below them were already starting to turn on.

It was really pretty, and Dowoon felt special that Younghyun wanted to share this with him.

“Thank you for bringing me here then hyung.” Dowoon says, and Younghyun smiles at the look on the omega’s face as he watches the sun set.

The light hit his face in a way that made him look ethereal, and Younghyun wished he was able to just pause time to stay in this moment forever.

“How about we eat now, Woonie?” He asks as he opened the basket, and Dowoon nods, turning back to look at him.

Later on, when they had finished eating, and had already packed up, Younghyun watched as Dowoon slid into his seat, obviously tired now.

“Thank you for the date, hyung, i liked it alot.” Dowoon says, leaning over the middle seat to press a kiss against the corner of the alpha’s lips.

Younghyun smiled as the omega curled up in a ball back in the passenger seat, and he turned the engine over, before driving down the road and back home.

🐰🐰🐰

Dowoon stepped into the living room, stopping as he saw Wonpil laying on the couch, his head facing the tv.

Without much thought, the omega walked over, dropping himself on top of the youngest alpha, who let out a soft grunt at the weight.

“Hey Woonie, i thought you’d be asleep?”

“Couldn't, s’too cold in my room.” Dowoon said as he cuddled into Wonpil’s chest, his eyes focusing on whatever movie was on the tv.

Wonpil only responded by wrapping his arms around the younger, letting Dowoon scoot up a bit to rest his nose against his throat.

“You're warm hyung.” Dowoon mumbles softly, and Wonpil can't help but laugh at the slight ticklish sensation against his neck.

“Am i?”

“Mmhm..”

“Warmer then Younghyun or Jaehyung?”

“Definitely.” Dowoon says, and only seems to press himself against Wonpil more somehow.

“That's good to hear then, that means i give the best cuddles.” Wonpil says with a grin.

“I won't deny that.” Dowoon replies, and they both go silent as the movie plays on.

It's a comfortable silence, it happens a lot between them.

Sometimes silence is just better. They don't /need/ to talk to have a good time, just being near each other was good enough.

“Love you, hyung.” Dowoon mutters, as the movie nears its end.

Wonpil replies with a kiss to the crown of his head. “Love you too, Woonie.”


	21. YoungJaePil + Open relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was normal for Jae to bring home a different person every night. It was something that he and Wonpil had talked about before. Wonpil never joined in on their activities until one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SO close to finishing it all, and then google docs restarted and deleted almost everything and i didn't want to rewrite the smut cuz it was tiring just writing it out the first time and i'm sorry you wont get to read that anon even though thats most likely what you wanted and i swear i'll try my best next time!!

Wonpil was watching a midnight show when he hears the front door open.

He glances at the clock to see it's just turned 12:30, and he sits up, leaving the room to go see if his boyfriend had brought home some other guy or girl along with him.

He pokes his head into the living room, where he sees his boyfriend, Jaehyung, with his hands on another man’s hips.

They appeared to be talking about /something/ in between a few chaste kisses but Wonpil couldn't pick up any of the words that left Jae's lips.

He ducked back behind the wall slightly when Jaehyung noticed him in the corner of his eyes.

“Hey Wonpil, i thought you'd be asleep?” The older male asks, and the second man in the room turns to look at the younger as well.

“Uh.. Nope.. I was just binging a show…” Wonpil says, trying his hardest not to stare at the both of them. He won't lie when he thinks about how good they look together just by standing there.

The second man looks back at Jae, muttering something as he does, and Jae nods at whatever he says, before they both turn back to Wonpil again.

“Babe, this is Brian, or Younghyun, whichever you wanna call him.”

“You gonna sleep with him?”

“That's one way to put it, but yes.” Jae responds, and Younghyun is sort of surprised at how well Wonpil is taking this.

It happens a lot, he guesses.

“I'll be in the room then. Call me if you want anything.” Wonpil says, a small smile on his face as he turns to walk back to the room.

“Ah- wait, Wonpil,” Jae pulls away from Younghyun, and goes after the younger, grabbing his hand before he's able to disappear into the room. “You don't have to spend the night alone you know.”

Wonpil gives a small sigh. “I told you, Jae. I'm fine with you sleeping around, but i won't ever do the same. I'm not gonna leave just to find a one night stand.”

Jae chuckles softly. “That's not what i meant.” he grins at the confused look the younger gives him. “I meant that maybe you can join me and Younghyun if you don't wanna be stuck jacking off in the other room again like you always do.”

Wonpil blushes at how bluntly Jae says that, before he casts his gaze over to the other male who was waiting patiently for their attention again. “It-it won't be a bother would it?”

“No, definitely not. You would never be a bother Wonpil.” Jae comfort his boyfriend , before looking back at Younghyun, waving the alpha over. “Besides, it'd be fun with three people, don't you think?”

Wonpil bites his lip as he glances at Younghyun who -now that he was closer to the younger- looked much hotter at this distance.

“I- yeah, sure..” Wonpil says, looking back at Jae.

Jae smiles at this. “You're in charge then. Whatever you say goes if that's what you want, alright?”

“Jae…” Wonpil pauses, before his hands come up to play with the bottom of the Jae's shirt. “You know i don't like being in charge.”

Jae notices the smirk on the younger's face, and with a quick glance back at Younghyun, he already knows the new male is thinking the same thing he is.

Wonpil expects it, but it still makes him squeal as he's dragged into the room by Jaehyung, Younghyun following the both of them in as well.

Familiar hands grab at his hips once he hears a door click closed behind him, and then lips are pressed against his own in the same second.

Another pair of hands rest just below Jae's on his hips, and Wonpil squirms as a second pair of lips starts nipping his neck, the newly placed hands pulling him back against the warm body they belonged to. 

As he's pulled back, Jae's lips pull away from him, and his hands move up from Wonpil’s hips to undo the buttons on his pajama top. 

Wonpil lets out a small whine when cold air hits his chest, having been so warm under the material of the shirt, the whines dies in his throat though as Jae ducks his head down to nip at his collarbone, distracting him from the cold. 

He's so wrapped up in the warmth radiating from Younghyun pressed against him from behind, and with Jaehyung pressed against his front. His mind starts feeling like cotton even though hardly anything has happened.

He's always been a little too sensitive in these kind of situations, his senses seeming to grow stronger as fingers trail down his skin, leaving soft phantom touches down his sides.

It made him feel like he was being worshipped, and he loved it.

He lets out a squeak again when hands come up under his arms, lifting him up with ease and tossing him onto the bed behind him.

It takes a moment for him to realize that it was Younghyun who had picked him up so easily, and he feels that lovely tingle in his abdomen as he looks up at the two older men.

Both of them looked like they wanted to eat him, and it only made the heat in his stomach grow as Jae encouraged Younghyun to take the lead.

Wonpil let his legs spread as Younghyun crawled between them, taking a moment to remove the smaller male’s clothing before he leans down — and with a quick glance back at Jaehyung — he presses his lips against Wonpil’s.

Its an instant reaction. Wonpil whimpers into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Younghyun’s tongue pressing against his own as his hips canted upwards to rub his boxer cladded crotch against Younghyun’s, who still had his jeans on.

Wonpil’s arms came up to wrap around the older male’s neck, putting more fervor into the kiss as his hips worked up against Younghyun’s thigh, bringing him closer to the edge.

Just as he's about to release, he feels a large hand press his hips back down onto the bed, and he pulls away from the kiss with a whine.

“Jaee.” He whines, not even having to look at the hand to know who held him down. “I was so close, why’d you do that?” He pouts.

“We’re not gonna let you get off so early, Pil. When did you get so selfish hm?” Jaehyung says with a soft smirk on his lips.

“When you brought in a guy that's as hot as you.” Wonpil answers, moving to sit up and making Younghyun sit back as he does.

Younghyun was still working some marks of his own onto Wonpil’s neck, making the younger male gasp slightly as he kept his gaze locked onto Jae’s.

“If you come first, Wonpil, we won't stop, you know? You sure you wanna get off before us?” That was alone to make Wonpil’s hips twitch against Younghyun’s thigh again.

“What if i don't want you to st-stop?” Wonpil tries to keep his tone evn, but fails at the end as Younghyun nips at a particularly sensitive area on his neck.

“Then we won't.” Jaehyung says, his smirk widening.


	22. JaeWoon + Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae loves a certain omega barista who works at the cafe down the street form his home. Dowoon is said omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short mainly cuz i cant write about people flirting for my life djfjdjfjd

Jaehyung smiles to himself as he opens the door to the cafe. He got there pretty early, hardly anyone was here at this time, and he liked it when he was able to just talk to the cute barista without having anyone else disrupt them to order whatever they wanted to get.

As the door closed behind him, he felt his smile grow as he notices said barista behind the counter, focusing on cleaning the counters.

He walked over to the counter, leaning his hand on the surface where Dowoon hadn’t wiped just yet, and the omega instantly looked up.

“Hey Woonie,” Jae greets and he sees the way the barista’s ears tint a light pink at the nickname.

“Hey hyung, you're here earlier than usual.” Dowoon says as he sets the rag he was using down inthe sink before washing his hands.

“I just wanted to see my favorite omega before business gets in the way, is that a problem?” The alpha says with a tilt of his head, and Dowoon immediately shakes his head, feeling his face heat up at the words.

“N-no, no problem at all.. um, so do you want me to get your usual order?” Dowoon asks, about ready to leave to get said order when Jae stops him, placing gentle fingers over Dowoon’s hand.

“Can i add onto that?” The alpha asks and when Dowoon nods, Jae smiles. “How about i add a muffin then,” Jae pauses slightly, gnawing at his lip before continuing, “and quite possibly your number as well?”

Jae feels himself grin as he watches Dowoon malfunction for a second, before a red tint covers his cheeks, nose and ears.

“U-uh, yeah, su-sure, okay.” Dowoon says, scrambling to go get Jae’s order, and after a couple minutes of feeling Jae’s admiring stare bore into his back, he walks over to the alpha with his usual cup of coffee and the muffin he wanted as well.

Dowoon feels like his face is on fire as he write his number down on a notepad before tearing the paper and handing it to the alpha.

Jae in return handed Dowoon the money, and with a small smirk on his lips, he speaks again. “I’ll be sure to text you when i get off work, cutie.”

He leaves with Dowoon standing right there, still in a daze while trying to figure out what exactly just happened.


	23. YugMarkBeom + Yanderes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum just want Yugyeom to be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i tried switching up the killing method in this one as opposed to how it happened in the first yandere request i did, so i hope you guys enjoy this one!

People were skeptical around Yugyeom. Most never wanted to be near him because of things that happened around him withing the past few months, which made it pretty hard for the young omega to befriend anyone.

Yugyeom himself was unsure why everything that happened had happened.

He wanted it all this to stop, he wanted to be a normal kid now, not some stupid curse.

Yugyeom sighs as he close his locker, leaning his forehead against the cool metal. The school day hadn’t started yet, and everyone was already hanging out in the courtyard, waiting for the first bell to ring.

Without much thought, his legs carry him to the roof, where he hoped would be some peace and quiet.

“Gyeomie!” He hears a familiar voice shout once he opens the doors to the roof. His head turns on instinct, seeing Jackson - probably the one of the few alphas that considered him a friend - skipping up the steps to catch up with him.

The alpha’s nose was tinted a slight pink from the cold air from outside, meaning Jackson had probably been running outside only a moment prior when he ran after the omega.

“Whats up, hyung?” Yugyeom says as he walks over to a bench, Jackson following behind him, having to take larger steps to keep up with Yugyeom’s strides.

“You just seemed lonely and i didnt like the look on your face, so i came to cheer you up.” Jackson says as he watches Yugyeom sit down on the bench.

Yugyeom smiled softly at how generous the alpha was, leaning back against the wall as he opened his book. “Thanks hyung, but shouldn't you be practicing?”

“No, not necessarily.” Jackson plops down on the bench next to the omega.

 

Two alphas stepped onto the roof a couple moments after a certain omega had.

The shorter alpha’s gaze travelled to said omega, immediately narrowing upon seeing a different alpha - one who wasn't either of them - sitting beside him.

“Wang?” Mark - said shorter alpha - muttered, and the second alpha followed his gaze, seeing how Jackson flinches slightly when he notices the stares boring into his back.

“Don't attract any attention from him. Let's check on our omega first, then we’ll see what we can do with him.” Jaebum says, beginning to walk over to the duo on the bench.

“Hey Yuggy.” Mark greets, and said omega looks up from his book, smiling slightly at the sight of the two alphas.

“Morning hyungs, i didn't think you guys would come up here. I thought you would both be helping the gardening club still.” Yugyeom watches how the two alphas shrug slightly.

“They let us off since they didn't need much help anymore. We’re going back during lunch though.” Jaebum says as he leans his shoulder against the wall.

“Ah, that makes sense.” Yugyeom says, before glancing down at his watch just as the bell rings. “Already? Could've sworn there was more time.” He says as he stands up, grabbing the rest of his books.

“I’ll see you guys later, if I'm late, Ms. Park will yell my ears off.” Yugyeom says, sending his hyungs a quick smile before walking off, leaving the roof.

Jackson stands up from the bench after a moment, and is about to leave when a hand grabs at the crook of his elbow, pulling him back until he hits a wall, making him wince.

“Ow, what-” when he raises his gaze, all words leave his throat when he sees the stares on the two alpha’s faces.

“You’re smart, aren't you Jackson?” Jaebum asks, and Jackson doesn't like the smile on his face.

“I’d like to think i am..” Jackson manages, his hands fidgeting in front of him. “Why?”

“If you're smart, then i suggest figuring this out on your own.” Mark says, and Jackson is about to ask what he means until the oldest alpha speaks again. “Keep your distance from him if you value your life.”

The smiles on the two alpha’s faces disappeared once the words are said, and Jackson feels a cold chill travel down his spine as the two alphas turn to leave, leaving the roof and leaving Jackson behind.

 

When lunch started, Mark was already in the gardening area.

Mark let his eyes wander, from the few shovels near the dirt piles, over to the shed of different kinds of tools sat locked up.

He couldn't see inside unfortunately, as there were no windows on the shed.

At that moment, Jaebum walked into the garden, a sour scent rolling off of him that scared both the club members and Mark.

“Jaebum-ssi, are you ok?” The club leader asks, and Jaebum doesn't respond, and instead walks over to Mark.

“He didn't get the warning.” He muttered to the smaller alpha.

Mark knows exactly who Jaebum is talking about right away and glances back at the shed. 

“Looks like we have to take matters into our own hands then.” Mark mutters and looks back at Jaebum once more. “You need to calm down though, you're scaring the club.”

Jaebum momentarily glances back at the members on instinct. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.”

The club members merely nod in reply, before cautiously turning back to what they were doing before.

Mark looks back at the younger alpha once more. “You go find Jackson and Yugyeom, and keep them occupied, i’ll meet you later.”

Jaebum does not question what the other means, and instead leaves the garden to fulfil what he has been told.

Mark turns to look at the club leader again, and walks over to her. “can i have the key to the shed? I think i left something in there last time.”

The leader doesn't glance at the said shed and only pulls the keys off her belt, handing them to Mark, before returning back to her previous task.

Mark heads back to the shed then, unlocking it before opening the door. He looks through the shelves, moving some things around before he finds something that would do them some good.

“Rat poisoning…” Mark mutters to himself, and with one last glance at the leader, he fixes the everything he moved, and locks theshed once he steps out.

 

Mark leaves the garden after a couple more minutes, and heads to the roof where he knows Jaebum would be with Jackson and Yugyeom.

He hid the bottle of poison in his pocket so no one would see it, and he pats his pocket just to be sure it's there as he steps onto the roof.

“Mark hyung, there you are. I was wondering why Jaebum was here alone.” Yugyeom says once he spots the alpha.

Mark smiles softly, taking notice of Jackson’s stare on him. “Yeah, i just had to organize some things.”

Yugyeom hums in response before turning back to his book he had in his hands.

Mark glanced over at Jaebum who still didn't look very happy just as he did earlier. His eyes then travelled down to the tray of food next to Jackson.

A second of a glance sent to Jaebum was enough to let the younger alpha know to distract Jackson.

“Jackson, how are you doing in the track meets?” Jaebum asks, and it takes Jackson’s attention away from his food instantly, the youngest alpha’s faces brightening slightly at the mention of his club.

“They're going pretty good, actually.” The blonde alpha starts, before rambling on about the meets.

Its this little time that Mark has to pull the bottle out of his pocket as discreetly as he can before he tilts the bottle over the tray of food, and once he deems the amount of poison that fell out a good amount, he closes the bottle again, and puts it back in his pocket just as Jackson’s looks back.

He was glad Yugyeom didn't notice him.

“We’re supposed to be running for a marathon campaign next week actually, for the school or something like that.” Jackson finishes as he pulls his tray onto his lap.

“Sounds interesting.” Jaebum said with a tight lipped smile as Jackson scooped some of the food onto his fork. “Seems like you have a lot of fun during the meets.”

“I do.” Jackson states proudly as he lifts the form to his mouth and takes a bite of the food.

Nothing happens at first, and Jackson eats more as if nothing is wrong.

But then after a couple of minutes he starts coughing, finding it harder to breathe in. His lungs felt tight and Yugyeom is noticing his state now.

“Jackson hyung? Hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims just as Jackson falls forward, his tray of food falling over with him as he collides with the floor.

Jackson coughs again, more harshly as spots of blood start dripping off his lips, onto the floor.

There's a split second where he sees a satisfied look on both Mark’s and Jaebum’s faces, before they both feign worry.

Then he stops breathing.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims again as he rolls Jackson onto his back.

By now the few students who were on the roof had started to crowd around them, two of them rushing to go get the nurse while a third one called the cops.

Mark turns to follow the two who left down to the nurse, but instead of going into the office like he led the others to believe, he runs past it, needing to hide the box of rat poisoning before anyone finds it on him.

 

The next day, Yugyeom isn't in the best state as they hold a memorial for Jackson in the gymnasium.

He can't even look at the picture they have of the young alpha without breaking down into tears.

“I can't believe this happened again…” Yugyeom mutters to himself. Mark and Jaebum sat on either side of him, and as Jaebum rested a hand on the omega’s back, he found it to be comforting.

“Hyung.. i think i’m cursed…” Yugyeom says as they leave the gym, other students avoiding the trio with an intent to not be near Yugyeom.

“Why would you think that?” Mark answers, watching as Yugyeom’s bangs covered his eyes.

“Jackson hyung was the sixth person that died in front of me like that… that cant just be a coincidence.” Yugyeom says, his voice shaky with emotions.

“We won't be able to know why it happens, just know it isn't your fault, Yuggy.” Jaebum says, rubbing a comforting hand down Yugyeom’s spine.

“I guess not…” Yugyeom mutters, leaning into Jaebum’s embrace slightly.

Mark and Jaebum share a smirk over Yugyeom’s shoulder as they walk to their class.


	24. MarkHyuck + (slight) bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck sees Mark get picked on for the first time in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bullying isnt even that present sjfjsjifjd

Donghyuck watched a certain omega from his lunch table. He hadn't even touched his food yet because of how focused he was on the omega.

“Why don't you talk to him already, Hyuck?” One of the alphas at his table spoke up, and he turns his head to see it was Jeno.

“Not yet, Mark has his own things to worry about with his classes and all that. I don't want to be a distraction.” Donghyuck answered, before turning his head back to the omega he was staring at before, just in time to see a carton of milk being dumped over his head.

Donghyuck stands up from his seat automatically – the sudden action attracts the attention of his few table mates – but makes no move to set foot towards the few alphas standing around the now milk soaked omega.

He hears what the alphas say to him, most of the words he doesn't want to repeat, no matter what.

“Hyuck, go tell them to back off,” he hears Jaemin say softly, the lunch room was pretty quiet now, most staring at Mark who was obviously trying not to feel too overwhelmed at the sudden embarrassment.

Without much hesitance, Donghyuck grabs his jacket off the back of his seat, and heads over to the small crowd, pushing past the few alphas who blocked him.

“Isn't there something better for you guys to do then pick on him?” He says as he wraps his jacket around the omega’s shoulders, he doesn't bother to look at the other alphas around him.

“Now what's the fun in that? Picking on him is-”

“Doesn't matter what picking on him does to you.” Donghyuck cuts the oldest alpha off with a small glare out of the corner of his eye. “It's no wonder the few omegas here don't want to be near you.”

Donghyuck doesn't say much else as he leads Mark out of the lunch room, leaving the alpha trying to regain his composure behind.

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks, looking back at Mark who hasn't said a word since he arrived.

“Yeah, i-i’m fine… you didn't have to do that though.. He’ll most likely come after you too now.”

“I highly doubt that.” Donghyuck says with a small shrug. His gaze moves away from the hallway to look at the omega and he frowns. “Why does he pick on you anyways?”

“Pretend you're an omega and he tried getting at you, how would you respond?”

“I’d reject him.. oh..”

“Yeah, being an omega that he can't get, pisses him off pretty easily.” Mark says, proceeding to pull the alpha’s jacket around him more, and subconsciously trying to inhale more of Hyuck’s strong yet calming smell.

“Well, at least his advances towards you will stop, or at least not happen so often, now.” Donghyuck says, and Mark glances over at him with furrowed brows.

“What makes you say that?”

“What i’ve learned about him is that if someone else has what he wants, he starts backing off. He probably thinks you’re with me now.”

“I doubt he’ll stop just because of you, you're so… small compared to him.” Mark says a bit bluntly.

“Height has nothing to do with it.” Donghyuck pouts, and the omega finds himself smiling at how adorable the alpha is.

“Either way, thanks for helping me get away from him.” Mark says softly.

“It's no problem, now how about i walk you home so that you can clean yourself up? I don't think letting you walk home alone like this would be very good.” Donghyuck says, showing a small smile as he looks back at the omega once more.

“Yeah, i’d like that.” Mark smiles back.


	25. MarkWoo + Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo's /tired/ of Mark disappearing at late hours during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long while since ive uploaded a chapter for this and i'll start by saying its only because i lost all my previous requests that i had! I never started most of them and i wasnt satisfied with the rest so i was waiting for more requests to come in! I hope this chapter satisfies everyone though!

It happened a lot, so much so that it doesn't phase Jungwoo in a way that it should.

Mark leaves every night during the week, and never comes back until Jungwoo has to leave for work.

He pretends it doesn't affect him whenever he feels Mark leave the warmth of their shared bed, to shuffle around the room in silence as he pulled on fresh clothes, before leaving, unknowing that the older male was ever awake.

Mark was leaving again, based on what Jungwoo can hear from their bedroom at this very moment.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Jungwoo asked, and he knows the boy behind him froze in place without having to look back at him.

"A-ah, hyung, you scared me." Mark says, trying to play off the fact that he was going to leave Jungwoo behind like he had been for months.

"Don't avoid my question Mark." Jungwoo says, staring into his cup where his black coffee swayed slightly, untouched.

"What-"

"Are you leaving, or are you not?" Jungwoo repeated, tears burning at the back of his eyes as he turns to look at the younger as he does. "Don't bother lying, i can see right through you, Mark."

"Hyung, no i'm not leaving-"

"Then why are you dressed like you're about to hit up several different bars and clubs in one night?" Jungwoo soat out, a bitterness that Mark had never heard from him taking over his tone.

"I was just gonna go out with Lucas and Ten, I wasn't gonna do anything else." Mark says, trying to defend himself in any way he possibly could.

"Is that where you've been wandering off to every night for the past few months? Lucas and Ten are what's keeping me from being able to sleep with my fiance now?" Jungwoo asks, though he obviously doesn't want an answer.

"Woo, that's not-" Mark paused, seeing how deep the wound was now as he stared into Jungwoo's unwavering and slowly watering eyes.

The older male turned, standing up from his seat as he went and sat his cup down on the counter by the sink.

"Do whatever you want to do, I don't care anymore. You clearly stopped caring about how i feel considering you hardly spend any time with me now." Jungwoo says, moving to walk towards the room.

"Babe, wait-"

"You don't get to call me that anymore, Mark." Jungwoo seethes, and Mark flinches at the venom in his voice.

"You don't get to call me a stupid form of endearment when you haven't shown me any physical affection in /months/," Jungwoo says, this time sounding more hurt as his bottom lip trembled.

"Just get out already." Jungwoo says softly, before disappearing into the room.

Mark leaves, and comes back only a few hours later, no longer in the mood to drink his worries away, knowing how much pain he had caused Jungwoo.

In his defense, he never realised he had even gone out that much with the two males. at first, it was only one or two nights a week, the rest being spent holding Jungwoo close.

He hadn't realised that he had started to leave more frequently, but now that he thinks about it, he feels really pathetic that he didn't notice it before.

He opens the door, expecting to be able to properly apologize to his fiance, before laying down to sleep.

He doesn't get that though as he steps into their bedroom, and sees Jungwoo's side of the bed empty.

Mark's heart shatters as his gaze shifts over to something on his nightstand, sparkling against the moonlight that shone between the curtains.

Jungwoo's engagement ring sat there on top of a note that Mark picked up, eyes glazing over with tears of guilt and shame.

He felt his throat tighten as sobs threaten to leave him, his eyes gliding over the words on the paper several times to make sure he didn't misread it entirely.

But he knows that he hasn't and he sits on the bed before he can fall to the floor.

"We can't work properly if this is how you're gonna be acting, Mark. I love you to death, but this isn't something I want going on between us. I've decided to be the bigger person right now and do what would be best for both us us.

I'll get my things in the morning."

He never knew how much seven words would hurt him so as he read them over and over.

Sobs crashed through his body, making him heave uncomfortably as the realisation of the situation finally set in.

Jungwoo was gone now, and Mark couldn't get him back no matter how hard he tried.


	26. WinTen + Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten finds an old phone he used to own, and out of curiosity he goes through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who requested this, im not entirely sure if this is what you wanted, the death isn't exactly graphic or anything, but its there? And i hope thats good enough? 😅

Ten scrolled idly through his phone, screen cracked and near falling apart. Ten was shocked it even worked still as he clicked on his old voicemails and recorded calls, feeling his heart throb when he hears a familiar voice in one of them.

"Hey Ten hyung, it's Sicheng. how've you been since you started college? I hope you're doing well. I got that scholarship that i've been telling you about, you know, the dance one. They said I was flawless in the way I moved, and I told them it was all because of you. I wouldn't be where I was if you hadn't helped me all through high school."

The line went silent, only for a moment as the sound of papers and clothing being moved and shuffled around sounded.

"They said I had a really bright future ahead of me and I just... I wanted to let you know that your efforts didn't go to waste. You didn't waste your time spending every waking hour helping me perfect all my moves and i'm-I'm very thankful to you for doing that."

Ten bit at the inside of his lip as the voicemail ended. He was quick to scroll down to the next one and play it, already remembering what it was about before the voice even started.

"Hyung! I won! I won the dance competition!"

A smile pulled at the corner of Ten's lips as he listened to Sicheng's enthusiasm.

"You remember what you promised me, right hyung? If I won, you would treat me to dinner! So get your wallet ready!"

That voicemail was short, but it always managed to make Ten smile whenever he heard it.

He scrolled to the next one and hit play, instantly regretting it when he felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sniffles and cries that he heard from the phone speaker.

"Hy-hyung, i-it hurts!" Sicheng's voice was cut off with violent sobs that practically ripped through his throat. "Please, hyung! Answer my calls-"

The voicemail abruptly ended, and Ten always felt himself grow close to tears whenever he heard that one.

Sicheng had been practicing his new choreography when he slipped and twisted his ankle.

He wasn't there for Sicheng then, having been busy with his supposed /boyfriend/ at the time and having left his phone on the counter.

Ten regretted that night so much. He was /supposed/ to be there for Sicheng, but he blew the younger off to have sex with a man who in the end didn't even care for him.

Ten shook his head as he scroll to the next voicemail.

"Hey hyung… Sorry I haven't called. I've been under some things for a few days because of how bad my ankle has gotten.. But luckily, they said I won't need to be in the hospital for much longer." It was clear Sicheng spoke with a smile as he said that.

"I'll be able to get up and walk around as long as I use the crutches, so now I can hit Jaehyun hyung and Johnny hyung with them."

The comment made a soft giggle leave Ten as the voicemail ended.

There was one more voicemail, but Ten noticed that it wasn't from Sicheng, and closed it.

He instead opened his gallery this time, and saw a few old videos from a couple of Sicheng's performances.

Though the screen was cracked, Ten wasn't bothered by it as he clicked play on the first video.

He watched with a smile through the first few, watching how Sicheng seemed to improve majorly throughout each one.

He watched how Sicheng had somehow always looked happier during every performance, twisting and moving around and with his fellow dance crew.

The 7th video onward though were a bit different.

Ten could faintly make out the dark circles around Sicheng's eyes, the way his moves seemed a bit… later than the rest, much more stiff than fluid.

Ten noticed the way he lost his breath quicker than he should have been.

And Ten's heart dropped again as he saw Sicheng collapse in the middle if the 11th video, before he can hear his own worried gasp as the camera shakes, being tossed around before the recording ends.

Ten now feels the tears start clinging to his eyelashes as he faintly begins to remember /exactly/ what had happened.

Sicheng had been overworking himself for days and weeks between those performances. Whenever he had free time, he was out at the dance studio trying to learn a new choreography or make up his own.

The poor boy, sometimes even going as far as downing several energy drinks and coffees within a couple hours just to stay awake in the late hours of the night.

Ten remembers seeing him exiting the dance studio a couple days out of the week around 6 in the morning, but it never clicked in his head that Sicheng had /stayed/ there all night.

Sicheng was in the hospital for 4 weeks after that, seemingly in a coma after fainting and hitting the ground so hard.

His body refused to accept any and all treatment that the doctors gave him,and he only grew more pale and sickly looking as time went on.

Ten had visited the hospital everyday since he was put in there, and it broke Ten's heart to see his friend slowly die in his bed.

Sicheng never opened his eyes whenever Ten was there, and no one ever told him if he was ever awake, making Ten's worry grow more and more everyday.

One day, the doctors took him off life support when he passed the proper time a coma should last.

They had a funeral a week later for him, but they didn't bury him.

His parents had him cremated, keeping his ashes in a beautiful glass jar above their fireplace at their home.

Ten never set foot in their house as much after that, finding it too heartbreaking for him to even be in the same room as the jar without breaking into tears.

Ten quickly shut the phone off, not being able to find it in himself to watch the rest of the videos or even look at the pictures that were in the gallery, before he set the device on the bedside table and let his head hit the pillow.

He stared at nothing in the now pitch black room as he tried to think about what his life would be like if Sicheng was still there with him.

Everytime he tries though, he's reminded by cruel reality that Sicheng not being there with him anymore, and he never will be again as long as Ten lives.

He feels his eyes burn with fresh tears as he buries his face into his pillow, hoping to just lull himself off to sleep finally, not wanting his mind to be plagued with those thoughts any longer.


	27. JohnMark + Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is that annoying little brother that everyone loves. Johnny kinda wants to throw him in a river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love!!! JohnMark as brothers!!!! So i was so happy when someone requested this!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!! uwu

Johnny loved his little brother, that wasn't a lie, not even close.

Sometimes though, Mark can be a bit too much too handle, especially whenever Johnny brings one of his dates home.

Johnny's fingers tap at the steering wheel as he pulls the car into the driveway of his home, before he looks over at the male sitting in the passenger's seat.

"If my brother says anything to you, please ignore him." Johnny says, and Ten nods as they both get out of the car.

"He'll do anything to embarrass me, so i just want to make sure you know that he's just annoying." Johnny continues and Ten let's an amused smile cross his face as the older unlocks the door.

Johnny the door open, and waits a few seconds before stepping inside, trying to see if his little brother is actually home.

Ten walks in behind him, closing the door as he does, before Johnny leads him to the living room.

"Let me get my wallet and then we can leave, hopefully before Mark realizes we're here." Johnny says, and Ten nods as he sits on the couch, with the older male disappearing upstairs.

Johnny shuffles around his drawers and bed before he can grab the leather case he was looking for. As he's searching under his bed, he suddenly feels a very obnoxious and annoying voice come from the front door.

"damnit.." He mutters, before grabbing his wallet from the corner of his bed and walks out of his room and down the stairs.

What he saw made him roll his eyes.

He sees his little brother Mark leaning over the back of the couch, his phone in hand while he shows Ten something on the screen.

He doesn't want to question anything until he hears Ten's giggle, shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh too loud.

"Mark, what are you showing him?" Johnny asks, stepping over to the duo, and Mark jumps over the couch to evade his brother's attempt at trying to grab his phone.

Ten is still giggling on the couch, face tinted a slight reddish color from trying to hold in his laughs, and Johnny furrows his brows as he plants his hands on the back of the couch.

"What did you show him?" Johnny repeats, not really wanting to deal with Mark at the moment.

He just wants to leave and /finally/ take Ten to get the jacket the younger has been wanting.

"I wasn't showing him anything /bad/." Mark says, trying to suppress his own laughs.

"We both know that's a damn lie, now what were you showing him?" Johnny asks again, and he takes the few seconds that Mark looks away from him to jump over the couch — making it wobble a bit from all his weight — and manages to wrap his arms around Mark before the younger can escape.

Mark lets out a slight shriek when he's caught, struggling in the older's hold. "J-johnny, you're squeezing me! Ca-can't breathe!" He says, letting out little wheezes that are supposed to be laughs.

"What were you showing him? Tell me and I'll let you go." Johnny says, tightening his hold before loosening it only slightly.

He momentarily glances behind him, at the couch where Ten was still sitting, looking at him fondly even if he was constricting his brother of air.

"Ok-okay! I-i showed him your old high school photos- AGH!" Mark let out a grunt when Johnny's arms tightened around him, making him let out a breathless laugh.

"Why would you show him those?" Johnny asked, and he can hear Ten let out these little giggles at the display.

"Ca-cause you look stupid- Ugh! And! And! I wanted to see if he would still date you if you looked like that!" Mark felt Johnny's arms loosen, before he falls to the floor, still letting out little laughs between trying to catch his breath.

Johnny's cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment, having thought that those photos had disappeared after he graduated.

"You're so irritating." Johnny says, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He said he still would." Mark says, now sitting on the floor, looking up at his brother. "Apparently your stupid haircut from back then was 'attractive' to him." He says, his hands doing air quotes, before he lets out a soft "ow" When Johnny's foot hits his.

Johnny then turns his head towards the other male in the room. "He didn't show you anything else did he?"

"No," Ten says shaking his head, his giggle fit now over, "I wouldn't mind seeing more from your high school days though. You were so cute, Nyny." 

Johnny's cheeks flush a darker red, and when he hears Mark begin to laugh again, he kicks him in the side — not enough to actually hurt — making the younger let out a slight shriek at the contact.


	28. XiaoDery + Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunhang was a snobby prince, but somehow, a little servant made him go soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm: soft.

Kunhang was the exact person you would think of when you thought of a prince.

From having the best education, to the snobby attitude, he was practically the definition of being one.

That is until they hire a new servant.

Xiao Dejun was something special to Kunhang.

It surprised everyone when the prince would choose Dejun to help get his clothes ready for the day, and to wake him up every morning.

Normally Taeil, one of the few servants Kunhang liked, was the one who chose his clothes.

But Kunhang chose Dejun so fast that it made everyone's head spin.

It wasn't hard to tell why though.

The prince had major heart eyes for the pretty little servant.

Whenever Dejun entered the room, Kunhang would lose the mean attitude he had while talking to one of the other servants, and would practically follow Dejun around like a puppy whenever he didn't have any princely duties.

Whenever suitors visit the castle, Kunhang's attention is always on the dark haired servant that serves them, finding him to be much prettier than anyone else in the room.

This usually made the suitors leave pretty quickly, not liking the snobby remarks they received from the prince whenever they said anything remotely rude about /his/ servant.

When the suitors leave one night, Kunhang is already in bed once Dejun comes into the room to grab his dirty clothes.

Kunhang watches the servant from his bed, just… admiring him.

"Pretty.." Kunhang says, breaking the silence of the room, and making Dejun tense at the sudden voice. Kunhang can't help but let out a soft laugh at his reaction.

"Did-did you say something, your highness?" Dejun asks, pretty doe eyes blinking a few times as he does.

"Nothing, just called you pretty.." Kunhang says, a bit louder this time. His smile widens as he watches a blush spread across Dejun's cheeks.

"U-uhm, tha-thank you, your highness…" Dejun says in a soft voice, and he's momentarily caught off guard when the prince waves him over to the bed.

Setting the basket of clothes down, he makes his way over, messing with the cuffs of his shirt as he does.

Once Dejun is standing in front of him, his hands gently grab the servant's, pulling him closer. He finds it cute when he hears Dejun's breath hitch in his throat.

"Your highness-"

"Kunhang. Call me that when it's just the two of us." The prince says, and Dejun swallows around the small lump in his throat before nodding.

"Ri-right, uhm, what-what are you doing exactly?" Dejun asks, feeling his face heat up as Kunhang's thumbs rub gentle circles into the back of his hands.

"Nothing," The prince replies, a small smile on his lips, before it disappears, "Dejun, i… I don't want to marry any of the suitors that my father sends my way…" 

"But you must, Kunhang," Dejun says, "you need to continue the bloodline somehow." The servant adds on, and he bites the inside of his cheek when Kunhang's grip on his hands tighten.

Kunhang shakes his head slightly. "I don't want to marry someone who I spend no time around.. I want to marry someone that i'm with every hour of the day."

Dejun let's his brows furrow slightly as he listens to the prince. Kunhang doesn't spend his time around anyone else other than the few servants that he prefers.

"I.. I want to marry someone out of love… not to keep the bloodline going." Kunhang says, and raises his gaze to meet Dejun's, smiling slightly as the dim light of the room made the servant's eyes sparkle ever so slightly.

"I'd prefer to marry you, Dejun." He says, a bit too casually than Dejun would like him to say it.

"But Kunhang, we can't-"

"I can make it so we can," Kunhang cuts him off, lowering his gaze slightly, "but I won't do anything unless you allow me to. I won't force anything on to you."

"Kunhang, i," Dejun bit his lip, sparing a glance at the door behind him when he hears footsteps, only to feel a hand press against his cheek, and he lets the hand guide him back to meet Kunhang's gaze.

"It's your choice, Dejun," Kunhang says, pulling his hand back as he does. "I can pull a few strings to convince my father to allow us to marry, but if you don't feel the same way, I'll respect your decision, and i'll marry one of the suitors."

Dejun doesn't /know/ what he wants. He's never been in a position where he had power like this. He bites the inside of his cheek as he lets the thoughts swirl through his mind.

He did harbor /some/ feelings for the young prince, and staring down at him now in the faded yellow lighting wasn't helping his heart in anyway.

Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad, right?

"I… I'm not.. Opposed to the idea of marrying you.." Dejun says, and Kunhang tilts his head slightly, making Dejun subconsciously compare him to a confused puppy.

"I-i can't say it outright, Kunhang, i'm already way too flustered." Dejun whines slightly, pulling his hands away from the prince to cover his red face.

He lets out a soft squeak when Kunhang's hands rest on his hips, pulling him to stand in between the prince's legs, and Dejun looks through the gaps of his fingers to look at the prince.

"So I take it that's a yes then?" Kunhang asks, and it takes a few seconds, but Dejun nods finally, making Kunhang break into one of the biggest and prettiest smiles the servant had ever seen.

"I'll talk to my father about it tomorrow then." He says, and Dejun smiles behind his hands at the thought.

"I should get back to work then, Kunhang." Dejun says, after lowering his hands.

"Come back after your done with your chores, okay? Somehow, sleeping alone suddenly sounds terrible." Kunhang says softly, and he grins when Dejun nods in affirmation.

"I'll be back in a bit then." Dejun smiles, and Kunhang swears he falls in love more at the sight.


	29. YuIl + Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil wonders what he did wrong, but its a little too late to ask now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried???? I dont know, i couldnt think of another angsty scenario then this one 👉👈 i hope its good enough

Taeil stared at the blond from across the street, heart breaking as he watches him plant a kiss on another male's cheek.

It hurt, but he couldn't do much else but watch.

3 years after breaking up should be enough time to get over these old feelings, but Taeil found that his feelings only grew as time passed.

Yuta moved on though.

He moved on so quickly that Taeil was curious if Yuta ever loved him to begin with.

Probably not.

Him and Yuta were total opposites, Taeil just happened to be into guys like that.

Taeil just had to fall for Yuta though.

His smile, his laugh, his everything had pulled Taeil down and made it harder to refuse the male, made it harder to ignore him.

And even though it hurts seeing Yuta getting with another guy — Taeil's best friend and roommate Johnny of all people — he finds he doesn't care in a way that he probably should, he's just happy that he can still see the blond.

Taeil never says anything to his best friend about their relationship.

He doesn't want his friend to get the wrong idea, and break up with Yuta out of pity, so he stays quiet whenever he unintentionally third wheels on their dates.

He stays quiet as Yuta and Johnny make out in the seats next to him in the movie theater.

He stays quiet as they whisper sweet nothings to each other on the couch in his and Johnny's apartment.

And he continues to stay quiet as he watches their love for each other deepens, and grow, and thrive as the months pass.

Their relationship has already lasted way longer than Taeil's and Yuta's had, making Taeil wonder if he had done something wrong to make Yuta break up with him.

He doesn't let the thought bother him too often, choosing to shove it away.

But it comes back constantly, always lurking in the back of his head, distracting him from work.

It gets worse when Johnny asks to hang out one day.

"You wanna what?" Taeil asks, mouth half full with some ice cream.

"I want to propose to Yuta." Johnny repeats, poking at his own ice cream. "I mean, I have been wanting to for a while now I just- I don't know.. I always chickened out whenever i went to buy a ring, so i decided to tell you to see if you might wanna help."

"And why are you telling me this..? Shouldn't you be doing ring shopping on your own?"

"I just thought maybe that um, since you seem closer to him in a way, maybe you would know what kind of ring he would want.." Johnny says, voice going soft.

And though Taeil' heart hurts, he still agrees to help Johnny out.

Johnny proposes to Yuta the week after they finally settled on a ring.

It's 7 months after that when their wedding is happening.

Taeil is Johnny's best man, as he expected to be.

Taeil feels the back of his eyes burn as Johnny and Yuta hold hands under the altar, and all he hears is a terrible buzzing in his ears as he watches the both of them.

And though he's happy for them, he feels like his heart is torn out when they slide the rings on and kiss.

The buzzing drowns out the audience and his own clapping, and he tries to focus on the rest of the ceremony.

He hopes he's convincing enough.


	30. YuMark + Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark believes that his job is more important thing in his life, but Yuta can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not a continuation of the XiaoDery thing, these are two totally different settings dndndn

Mark knew that the prince had a soft spot for him as soon as the prince found out they were close in age – sort of.

He knew the prince tried his best to make Mark feel welcome and enjoy his time spent at the castle.

He never made Mark do something he didn't want, and promptly made his dad stop giving him dumb orders that any of the /other/ servants can fulfill.

"Your highness, this is my job-"

"I don't care, you work too much."

"I don't work at /all/ because of you-"

"Let's keep it that way."

Mark always rolled his eyes whenever the prince got the last word, finding him both amusing yet annoying.

Through all this though, he was /fond/ of the prince, so fond of him that even if it /does/ mean that Yuta could possibly make him lose his job as a servant in the castle, he finds that he really doesn't care at this point.

Sometimes though, he wondered if the prince would ever be fit to be /king/ with how childish and out of place some of his orders are.

"Your highness, I highly doubt this is an appropriate order to give to someone who us a servant that works under you."

"You don't work under /me/, Markie, and quit calling me your highness, I'm your friend, aren't i?"

Mark sighs, as the prince finishes speaking. "Fine. /Yuta/, you are royalty, you're supposed to give me /orders/, not anything else." He chooses to rephrase his sentence in hopes of getting the prince to understand.

"But i did give you an order!" Yuta says with a pout, arms crossed over his chest, and Mark can't really take him seriously with the silver crown hanging off his head and with his bottom lip popping out.

"Yuta, a servant going on a date with you isn't an order, it's more of an honor."

"Then? Why won't you go on one with me?"

"Because of our social standing in the castle." Mark answers, and it makes Yuta's pout grow more.

"Who gives a damn if i'm a prince and you're a servant, if they wanna say anything about you going on a date with me, then they're probably just jealous." Yuta says, and he begins dragging Mark behind him, to where? Mark doesn't know.

"Yuta, i have a job to do! You're father can fire me if I don't get my work done."

"I'll tell him to let you off the hook! He'll listen to me, anyways." The prince says, before pulling Mark towards the stables outside.

"The stables? Yuta, where do you plan on taking me? We have to be back in time for dinner." Mark says, as Yuta pulls on the reins of his horsehorse, a worker having gotten the horse ready just a few minutes prior for the prince.

"I'm taking you out on a date." Yuta says, as he slips one of his feet into the stirrups, before he pulls himself up, throwing his leg over the horse.

"Come on, let's go before Doyoung sees you slacking off." Yuta says, and that seems to be enough to make Mark glance behind him, before climbing up onto the horse and sitting behind Yuta.

Yuta fixes his grip on the reins before they hear the door of the castle open, and he breaks into a grin as he sees his father standing right there — a fond look taking on his features when he sees his son and the servant atop the horse — and the head servant that was mentioned before, Doyoung, standing next to him.

Doyoung didn't look as pleased seeing the two together, back stiff and arms crossed over his chest as he watched the prince wave at him and the king before they take off.

Mark wraps his arms around Yuta's torso tightly, feeling his heartbeat pick up as the horse starts to gain speed.

It's a while later before the horse comes to a stop, and Mark slides off the horse first, before Yuta follows.

"Was that fun?" Yuta asks, tying the horse's reins to a tree branch.

"Not really." Mark says, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he tries to calm his breathing. "My ass is gonna hurt so much tomorrow." He adds on.

Yuta chuckles at this, "You can take the day off tomorrow if that does happen."

"I was gonna take it off regardless." Mark says and Yuta laughs again before he grabs Mark's hands and pulls him towards the river that was not much farther away.

"Yuta," Mark begins to say, but is never able to finish once his eyes land on the river, seeing it sparkle and glitter as the moon began to rise.

It was quiet, hardly any sound coming from the river other than a few crickets here and there.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Yuta asks from beside him, an arm coming to wrap around Mark's waist.

"It is.." Mark says, moving to kneel down by the river, unintentionally making Yuta pout when he pulls away from his arm.

Yuta kneels down beside him, the pout gone now as he stares at Mark, skin practically glittering under the moonlight.

Maybe he was exaggerating a bit (when wasn't he?) But he always loved whenever Mark looked at peace like this.

When the servant wasn't bothered or distracted by having to please the king or queen and was just able to be himself.

"This was the date you wanted to bring me on?" Mark asks after a moment of silence, and Yuta hums in confirmation.

"It's not much, but it's calming." Yuta says softly, and his breath catches in his throat as Mark leans against him, laying his head on the prince's shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind going on another date then if it meant we came here again.." Mark says quietly, and Yuta smiles, nuzzling his nose into Mark's hair.

"We can come here as much as you want, Markie. Just ask and we'll go." He mutters, letting his eyes drift closed as he laid his head against Mark's.


	31. WooHo + Post-Heat Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin wanted some cuddles, and Minho appears to do the job.

Woojin laid in his bed, sheets fresh and clean, not covered in slick and sweat like they were the previous night.

He was nice and clean as well, dressed up in soft silk pajamas so that his skin wouldn't get irritated.

The only thing that would be better than this would be if he had someone to cuddle with.

Normally though, he kicks the alphas out right after he's cleaned up, already knowing better than to let them stay in a room that is still soaked in the pheromones he let out during his heats.

He relies on the other omegas to cuddle him, but they were all out right now too, busy getting groceries and stuff to be able to feed Woojin after him not eating for the couple days that his hest lasted.

He's about to doze off when he hears his door click open, and he turns his body enough to see Minho sliding his jacket off his arms.

"Hey hyung," Minho greets with a grin, "you need a cuddle buddy?"

"Please, I'm dying for some kind of contact." Woojin says, a bit lazily as he watches the beta crawl into bed next to him.

Usually the betas stay away from post heat omegas, but Minho tended to come to them anyways, seeming to sense when they needed a cuddle or to even out the pheromones in the room.

"Changbin treated you good during your heat, right?" Minho says, arms wrapped around Woojin's waist while the omega cuddled into his chest.

"Yes, he always does, Min, you don't need to ask every time."

"I just wanna be sure that he's treated our precious hyung right." Minho says, slightly muffled by Woojin's hair.

Woojin laughs slightly into the beta's chest, "you're too much sometimes, Min."

"You love it though, don't you hyung." Minho says with a grin and he feels Woojin nod his head.

Minho notices the exhaustion in the movement, and his smile turns softer as he looks down at the omega. "Sleep hyung, I'll wake you up when they have food ready for you to eat."

Woojin smiles softly as he lets his eyes drift close. "Thank you, Min."

Minho presses a soft kiss against the crown of Woojin's head, and he lays there as he listens to Woojin's breath even out, before he lets himself relax into the omega's hold as well.


	32. DoJen + Father & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single father is hard, but toally worth it at the end of the day.

Doyoung pulled his keys out of his back pocket and unlocked the door, already hearing the cartoons on the tv even from outside.

As he pushed the door open, he heard footsteps rushing towards him and his face broke into a grin as he sees his son pop his head out of the hallway.

"Daddy! You're home!" The 5 year old shouts and he squeals as his dad lifts him up and perches him on his hip.

"I am, and you know what that means, Jeno?" Doyoung says, sparing a quick glance over at the living room where the babysitter he had hired was picking her stuff up.

"What?" Jeno asked, tilting his head. Doyoung couldn't help but pinch his cheeks when he did that, making the younger boy grin.

"We can cuddle to our hearts' delight finally." Doyoung says, and he adores the way Jeno's eyes light up.

"Cuddle! Cuddle!" Jeno begins bouncing in Doyoung's hold, and doyoung turns his attention to the babysitter, as he pulls out his wallet.

"Thank you for watching him on such short notice, Heeyeon, how much do I owe you?" Doyoung says as he opens the leather case.

"It's no problem, i love watching this little guy. And you can just pay me the usual amount." Heeyeon says with a grin, poking Jeno's side and making the kid giggle as she does.

Doyoung pulls out some money and holds it out to Heeyeon, smiling as she takes it. "Thank you again, and I'll be sure to give you a notice ahead of time if i need a sitter."

"I'll see you around, Doyoung, and you too, Jeno." She says, before bowing her head and leaving.

Once the door is closed, Doyoung sets his wallet and keys on the shelf, before he carries Jeno to the living room.

"You wanna keep watching your cartoons while we cuddle, Jen?" Doyoung asks as he sits on the couch, the child bouncing on his lap in excitement as he nods.

"Grab the remote then." Doyoung says, and Jeno is off his lap for a few seconds before he's jumping back on the older male, remote in hand.

Doyoung let's Jeno wrap himself around him, letting him adjust into the new position before he starts the cartoon again, proceeding to wrap his arms around Jeno once he sets the remote down.

"How about I order us some pizza tonight, hm? I don't wanna let you go just to cook." Doyoung says, placing a kiss on the crown of Jeno's head.

"Pizza is fine! I don't want you to get up anyways, you're too comfy." Jeno says, lips puffed into a pout at the thought of losing the warmth that his dad is giving him.

Doyoung chuckles softly as he grabs his phone and places an order, only to wrap his arms around his son again a few minutes later.

"Did you have fun with Heeyeon?" Doyoung asks, soft enough for Jeno to hear him.

Jeno nods his head, grinning wide. "Yeah! She gave me a new stuffie when she got here and! And she let me choose what games we played!" 

"I'm glad you had fun with her then." Doyoung says, smiling proudly at his son.

"When's the next time I would be able to see her, daddy?" Jeno asks, looking up at Doyoung as he does.

"Whenever you want to see her I can call her over if you want." Doyoung says, and Jeno's grin only grows wider somehow.

"Can she come over for my birthday?" Jeno asks, and Doyoung nods, willing to do anything to keep the grin on his son's face.

"I'll tell her about it." Doyoung says, and Jeno squeals in excitement.

"Yay! Heeyeonie is gonna come see me on my birthday!!" Jeno exclaims, and Doyoung laughs softly at the display.

"Settle down and watch your cartoons now, you're being too loud, Jen." Doyoung says, though he can't get rid of the smile on his face as Jeno listens, cuddling closer into his chest.

When the pizza arrives, Jeno is knocked out in his arms.


	33. XiaoDery + Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejun doesn't like waking up so early in the mornings, but give him kisses and he'll mostly forget why he was mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so soft and i felt all mushy while writing it dhfhrhr

Dejun woke up to someone's arms wrapping around him, making him let out a soft noise of disapproval of being pulled out of his slumber.

"What…" He mutters, turning his head to look behind him, and when he sees long hair sticking up this way and that, he lets his head fall back onto the bed.

"Kunhang, you woke me up." He whines quietly, lips puffed out in a small pout. He brings his hands up to rub at his eyes as Kunhang rolls him over to face him.

"Sorry," Kunhang said, though his grin contradicted the word, "you just looked so soft and cuddly, I couldn't resist climbing into bed and holding you."

Dejun stares at him with squinted eyes, still not used to the light that filtered in through the curtains. "Kunhang, it is eight in the damn morning, that is no reason to wake me up."

He tried to sound mad, but he was too sleepy to muster any energy to actually be angry at the boy who was — unfortunately — very comfortable to him.

Kunhang only laughed at his attempt to scare him off, before planting a few kisses on Dejun's forehead, making Dejun shrink back slightly at the contact. "Ah, come on, It's not like I /meant/ to wake you up, Dejunnie."

"But you did." Dejun says, still pouting as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"I'm sorry then, Dejunn, don't be mad that I ruined your beauty sleep." Kunhang says in an amused tone, a grin still on his face.

"It's too early to deal with you." Dejun says, eyes now closed in an attempt to fall back asleep.

He assumes Kunhang is gonna leave him alone, because the other male is quiet for a moment. He's proved wrong though when he's pushed onto his back, and Kunhang is hovering above him.

"Kunhang–" Dejun stops speaking when he feels lips press against his own.

As if he loses control of his body, he begins kissing the other male back, only to whine softly when he pulls away.

He's pouting when Kunhang pulls up to look at him, and Djeun hates the sneaky little smile on his lips. "Why would you kiss me and pull away once i kiss back?"

"Cause it's cute when you pout." Lunhang says before leaning down again to press a few kisses to Dejun's lips again, before moving to leave more kisses on his cheeks.

When he presses a kiss under Dejun's ear, he smiles against his skin when he hears a soft giggle come from the male's lips.

So he does it again, and again, breathing softly against the skin whenever he presses a kiss on it just to hear Dejun giggle more at how ticklish it feels.

Kunhang trails kisses back to Dejun's lips, "you still mad at me for waking you up?" He murmurs against his lips, staring right into Dejun's eyes as he does.

"Not as much as I was." Dejun replies, arms wrapping around Kunhang's neck to pull him down for a proper kiss.


	34. WinRen + Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng is honestly the best brother Renjun could probably ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brother request 😔 i loved writing it 😔

Renjun was woken up by his curtains being thrown open, making him let out a soft groan in protest. "Close the curtains, it's too bright.."

"Don't be a baby, Renjunnie." He hears his brother's voice say, and he opens his eyes enough to squint at the older male.

"You gotta get up now if you want enough time to get your outfits ready for prom tomorrow." Sicheng says, walking over to Renjun's bed.

Renjun kets out another groan, before rolling over so that his back faced Sicheng. "I don't know if you've noticed hyung, but i have no one to take to prom with me, so what the fuck is the point of going?"

"You don't have anyone to go with? I thought you were taking that one girl — what was her name.." Sicheng pauses to try and remember, but Renjun beats him to it.

"Chao-xing." Renjun says softly, before shaking his head. "Nah, she dumped me for that stupid football quarterback, Lee Jeno, yesterday, in front of the entire school too." He adds on, pulling the blanket up over himself more.

Sicheng frowned slightly, seeing how this affected his little brother. He sits on the edge of the bed, a hand resting on Renjun's back.

"Sorry about that, Junnie, i didn't know." Sicheng says, rubbing his brother's back.

"I don't even wanna show my face at school tomorrow, especially prom, hyung." Renjun says, and Sicheng is quiet for a while, looking away from his little brother to think of what he can do to get his little brother out of this slump.

"How about you skip tomorrow?" Sicheng asks eventually, looking back at Renjun, who turns to look at him with slight bewilderment. "You can go hang out with me and a few friends tomorrow instead. All we were gonna do was hit up a few malls and then crash at Jaehyun's place."

"Mom's gonna flip if she finds out I skipped school just to hang out with you and your college buddies." Renjun says, moving to sit up.

"Not if she doesn't know." Sicheng says, moving to cross his legs as he faces his brother. "I can call in and tell them that you're not feeling well. Remember, I am considered one of your legal guardians now."

Renjun feels a smile cross his face as Sicheng speaks, and Sicheng smiles in return once he finishes. "Thanks hyung, I actually wouldn't mind hanging out with you and your friends for a while."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning then when you usually leave for school just to let mom think that you're going then." Sicheng says, and Renjun nods.

"You're lucky today's Sunday, you can go back to sleep now if you really wanna." Sicheng says, swinging his legs off Renjun's bed.

"I do, my pillow is calling me back, now shoo shoo." Renjun says, kicking Sicheng off the bed with a laugh.

"Little brat." Sicheng says with a grin as he stands up.

"You love me though." Renjun smiles innocently, before he lays back down, tossing the blanket over his head.

"Unfortunately." Sicheng says, rolling his eyes in a loving manner before he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	35. KunIl + Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is tired of all the schedules they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never realized exactly how much i love KunIl so i liked writing this 😔

Kun watched as Taeil ran his hands through his hair, eyes closed as he tried to calm his nerves and stress from the MV recording that they had, it just ended a little over half an hour ago.

Taeil had looked a little upset ever since he and the rest of 127 returned to the dorm, and while the rest went straight to bed, Taeil struggled to even lay down for more than 5 minutes without standing up again.

"Taeil hyung, are you ok?" Kun asks, taking a seat next to the older male, who only shook his head.

Taeil glances over at Kun when the younger speaks up and shakes his head slightly, leaning back against the wall.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kun asks softly, leaning back when he feels Taeil tug on the back of his shirt slightly.

"Not really," Taeil says, leaning over just enough to rest his head on Kun's shoulder, "just tired and i wanna sleep but i can't."

"Why not?" Kun asks, head tilting slightly.

"Stress is getting to me finally.. All these performances are tiring me out and making me sore all over…" Taeil shakes his head slightly, before burying his nose into Kun's shoulder.

"It's hard to relax when I'm constantly up and running." Taeil mutters and Kun moves his arm to wrap around Taeil's shoulders, hoping to help comfort him in some way.

"Plus we have another schedule tomorrow and then we're heading out to our next stop for the tour and i…" Taeil pauses as he lets out a huff of air. "I shouldn't be complaining like a little kid."

"Hyung, its okay to be tired, you know, and feeling stressed is a normal human reaction. It's not bad or anything that you feel the way you do." Kun says, gently beginning to run his hand through Taeil's hair as he does.

Taeil stares down at Kun's free hand, and grabs it with his own, messing with the ring that sits around the younger's index finger. "Yeah I know.. I just feel a little… God, i don't know what I feel anymore, i just want to sleep without worrying about this.."

"You'll be fine, hyung... You wanna go try laying down again?" Kun suggests, and he feels Taeil nod slightly and is about to pull his arm away when Taeil grabs his hand that's resting on his shoulder.

"Can you go lay down with me? I think I'd feel better if I had someone in the room with me." Taeil asks, lifting his head up off of Kun's shoulder to see his answer.

When Kun nods in reply, a soft smile gracing his features as he does, Taeil stands up, pulling Kun along with him to the room.

After Taeil wipes his makeup off properly in the bathroom, he comes back into the room, seeing Kun set his rings on the bedside table.

They both lay down with huffs of air leaving them, and only a few seconds pass before Taeil presses his body against Kun's, their legs wrapping around each other in a way that's considered normal to them by now.

Kun runs his fingers through Taeil's hair slightly, pressing a gentle kiss against the older's head. "Sleep well, hyung."

"You too, Kun." Taeil mutters into his chest, before he falls asleep moments after.

Kun stays awake for a while longer though, just to be sure that Taeil wont get up and leave the room again like he had been.

He only let himself fall asleep once he knows Taeil won't wake up, and he smiles to himself that he was able to help the older calm down enough to sleep.


	36. XiaoYang + Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang and Dejun start dating in — to Yangyang — quite possibly the most unthinkable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't what anon wanted but i hope it still suits their tastes 😅

The kiss wasn't meant to happen.

Dejun was kind of drunk and he had thrown himself at Yangyang without much thought, seemingly only going in for a hug when Yangyang moved last second.

It's been 3 months since then though, and they still haven't talked about it, only because Yangyang feels weird thinking about it.

Everytime it crosses his mind, he can faintly remember the spark that shot through his body when he felt the older's lips press against his.

It distracts him during his college lectures sometimes, and he knows that his professors notice his lack of attention.

One day, the thought distracts him so much that he wasn't aware that his last class for the day had just ended, only being brought out of his trance when a hand touches his shoulder.

"Yangyang," Said male's head snaps up at the voice, a small blush crawling over his cheeks as he meets Dejun's gaze, "Can we talk before you head home? Please?"

Yangyang notices the slight frown on the older's face and before he knows it, he's nodding and walking out of the class with Dejun beside him.

Once they're outside, standing under the bleachers where their group of friends normally hang out at, Dejun finally speaks up.

"You've been avoiding me a lot, ya know…" He says softly, and Yangyang feels kinda bad. He hadn't meant to really ignore him, but his instincts made him do so anyways.

"You still think about what happened at that party, don't you?" Dejun continues, and Yangyang nods. "Does it bother you that much that you need to ignore me whenever you see me?"

"No!" Yangyang exclaims, making Dejun take a step back at how loud he was. The younger boy falters slightly, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. "I just- I don't know, I feel… I feel weird whenever I think about the… kiss… maybe not weird in the way im supposed to feel but.."

Yangyang avoids looking Dejun in the eye, feeling himself flush whenever he makes the slightest bit of eye contact with the male.

"I just… Don't want our relationship to… be… odd… over a little drunken kiss…" He says, and Dejun is silent for a while, making anxiety thrum under Yangyang's skin.

"You know, I wasn't drunk when i had kissed you."

"What?" Yangyang looks back up at him, brows furrowing slightly.

"I wasn't drunk. Yeah, i had like two drinks, but i'm not a lightweight, Yang. I knew what I was doing." Dejun says, now it's his turn to avoid the younger's gaze, scuffing the bottom of his shoe against the dirt floor.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Well for one, you moved a little too quickly," Dejun says, and Yangyang feels his cheeks burn, "and also, you were kinda staring at me the entire night and i don't know," He continues, picking at the skin around his nails slightly, "I couldn't really.. Hold back.."

"But- but Dejun, we're-we're friends, why-"

"You look at me like you want something more, Yangyang." Dejun cuts him off, and by now both of their faces are flushed a bright red.

"I know the look on your face when you look at me, Yang. It's the same look that Kunhang gives that dance major, it's the same look that Kun gives that basketball player." Dejun says, before he turns his head away and leans against the pole next to him.

"I… I kind of… look at you the same way too, so I'm told…." He adds on, and he looks back at the younger male, seeing Yangyang's cheeks turn a dark red when their gazes meet.

"How…" Dejun stops, biting his bottom lip slightly, "how about we give it a try?" 

"Give what a try?" Yangyang asks, though he's pretty sure he already knows what Dejun is referring to.

"Give dating a try." Dejun says, and Yangyang swallows around the nervous lump in his throat. "I know we're friends and have known each other for years by now," He continues, stepping a little closer to Yangyang as he does.

"It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, would it?" He asks hesitantly, waiting for the younger to respond.

He sees the way Yangyang's ears turn a bright red under his attention, and Dejun decides to keep that to himself.

Its silent for a moment between the two as the older waits for Yangyang to respond, but when he sees the younger nod slightly, he lets a grin cross his face.

"We'll take it slow then okay?" Yangyang nods again to confirm it, and Dejun smiles a bit wider.

And so they do.

They take things so slow, since Dejun doesn't want to overwhelm the younger at all.

Eventually though, Yangyang starts returning the affection. He starts returning the hugs that Dejun gives him, and things start feeling less tense around them.

Though they still don't share their /actual/ first kiss with each other just yet.

Their friends are definitely happy for them being together and not letting it get awkward between them.

Eventually, Yangyang forgets that this was all just an experiment to see if they'll work.

He's only reminded when he meets Dejun and their friend group under the bleachers again where it all started, and a small pout subconsciously crawls over his face.

Dejun is the first to notice, and pulls the younger off to the side. "Something wrong, Yang?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just remembered why we're even dating in the first place." Yangyang says, pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

Dejun is momentarily confused, before he shakes his head. "Yang, do you still think we're experimenting or something?"

"A… a little maybe…" The younger answers and Dejun rolls his eyes, slightly amused. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"We've been doing this for a little over 5 months, Yang, and you still think this is an experiment?"

"Uhm," Yangyang begins, "kind of? We-we never went past hugging or holding hands so-"

"We never did, because I didn't want to push you, Yang. I never knew if you were ready for anything like that." Dejun says, his hands grabbing Yangyang's as he speaks.

"If you were ready for something /more/, you could've just told me." He continues on, and Yangyang hangs his head in embarrassment.

"If- if we really aren't in the experiment stage anymore, then…" Yangyang paused, finding it hard to actually get the words he wanted to say out loud.

"Then?" Dejun gently urges him on, voice soft as he waits.

"Then kiss me… please?" Yangyang asks, eyes wide and slightly glossy, making him look like a little puppy in Dejun's eyes.

"Was that so hard to ask for?" Dejun says with a smile, moving to wrap his arms around Yangyang's neck as he does.

Yangyang's hands settle on the older's hips on instinct, his face flushing a darker red. "Not-not really.."

Dejun's smile captures Yangyang's attention, and before he knows it, he feels Dejun press his lips against his own.

At first he's not entirely sure what to do, but then his eyes slide shut, and his arms slide to wrap around Dejun's waist as he kisses the older male back shyly.

It's not anything too much, just a few second kiss before they pull away, butterflies in their stomachs and hearts in their eyes just as their always has been.

"Fucking finally!" Both their heads snap over to look at their friend, Kunhang, who had shouted. "I thought you two would never kiss."

Yangyang's first instinct is to hide his face in Dejun's shoulder, making the older laugh softly.

"Don't embarrass him, Kunhang." Dejun says, petting Yangyang's hair as he does.

"It's the truth though. There was a lot of touching but i've never seen the lips come in contact once before now." Kunhang says, and Sicheng and Kun – their other friends – are laughing off to the side.

"You can't say anything until you kiss that dance major Kunhang. Until i see the lip contact between the two of you, you have no right to say anything." Dejun says, and now its Kunhang's turn for his face to flush red as he glances away.


	37. KunCas + making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei is a big guy, but not when he's in Kun's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough even if it is short as hell

They didn't mean to lead up to this, with Yukhei sitting on Kun's lap while they make out.

One thing just led to another, and they ended up like this.

Kun couldn't complain though, not when Yukhei was whining into the kiss like a needy puppy, drool sliding down the corner of his lips, making the kiss messier than it already was.

Kun's hands slid under Yukhei's shirt, rubbing at the smooth skin below it before gripping the younger's hips in a way that made him squeak into the kiss.

"Ku-kun," Yukhei whined, practically licking into the older's mouth because he was too needy, too impatient to remember how to kiss properly.

"Slow down, Yukhei," Kun murmured against the younger's lips, earning him a whine in response.

Kun can practically feel Yukhei vibrating in his hold when he pulls away to look at the younger's face.

Yukhei's cheeks were red and blotchy from all the blushing, drool decorating the corner of his puffy red lips, and his makeup was smeared around his lips slightly.

It was like the vision that Kun used to always have before the thought of them being together had even surfaced their minds.

"Kun, kiss me again," Yukhei whined after a moment, fingers twisting into Kun's shirt in an attempt to pull the older male closer to him.

"You're so demanding, puppy." Kun says, but he still indulges the younger, leaning up a bit, just enough for Yukhei to press his lips against Kun's, pressing his tongue into the older's mouth again.

It made Kun's ego soar that he can make such a big guy like Yukhei all needy and desperate like this from a few touches and a messy kiss.

It made it all the more special that only Kun gets to see him fall apart like this.

Kun let his hands slide up and down Yukhei's sides slightly, lifting the younger's shirt up slightly everytime he does and leaving small goosebumps in his trail.

The whines that left Yukhei were so pretty to him as he pressed his tongue into the younger's mouth, finally deciding that Yukhei has been in control of the kiss for far too long.

Yukhei whimpers into his mouth as he lets the older take control — something he's been wanting since he crawled into Kun's lap half an hour ago.

It was unintentional, but when Kun bites and pulls at Yukhei's bottom lip slightly, Yukhei feels his hips twitch forward against Kun, and he whimpers when he feels Kun under him.

"Now, now, pup, you're getting a bit too impatient." Kun says, the words sounding opposite than the sweet tone the older uses.

"If you're gonna start being greedy like this, how about we move to the room, hm?" Kun suggests, his hands moving lower, just enough for him to dip his fingers below the waistband of Yukhei's pants slightly. "Wouldn't want anyone walking in and seeing you look like this."

Yukhei manages a glance at the door then, biting at his bottom lip, before glancing back at Kun with glossy eyes.

"Get up and go to the room, pup."


	38. YuTae + Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's instincts as an alpha make him a bit too much to handle at times.

Yuta loves Taeyong and how the alpha gets so protective over him at times, but ever since they found out that Yuta was carrying Taeyong’s pups, his protectiveness over the omega seemed to heighten, and it both amused and annoyed Yuta.

Yuta couldn't spend much alone time now because Taeyong didn't want anything to happen to him or his pups.

Right now would be another prime example of the alpha being a bit /too/ protective.

"Taeyong."

"Hm?"

"You do realise I need to actually walk around don't you?" Yuta says, arms crossed over his slightly swollen chest as Taeyong's arms encircles his waist, hands splayed across the omega's enlarged tummy.

"Yes, I do." Taeyong responds, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"Then can you let me go?" Yuta asks, turning his head to look at his mate.

Yuta didn't mind Taeyong holding him like this,that wasn't the problem, what was the problem was the fact that the older would growl at any alpha that stepped in Yuta's vicinity, which since they were at a party — their baby shower to be exact — their alpha friends were obviously gonna be there.

"You're overreacting, Yongie." Yuta sighs when the aloha growls at someone else, probably the 12th time this evening. "No one's gonna try and hurt me, you know that."

"I know…" Taeyong mumbles, moving his gaze to look over his omega's shoulder, and down at his mate's tummy, gently caressing it with his thumb. "Stupid instincts make me think otherwise though.."

Yuta lets out a soft huff of air, bringing a hand up to pet Taeyong's hair as he does. "Just take a deep breath and relax and maybe the instincts will die down."

"I can try to do that." Taeyong says, and when he feels Yuta's hand pat his own, he slowly loosens his grip on the omega. "Go do what you need to do, i'll stay out of your way."

Yuta turns to face the alpha, a soft smile on his face as he cups Taeyong's cheeks and presses a kiss against his lips. "I promise once we get the games and gifts out of the way you can hold me all you want, okay?" 

Taeyong smiles against his mate's lips, pressing a few more kisses against them before he pulls away. "I'm holding you to that."


End file.
